Moron High Twilight Town
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.
1. The New Students

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 1- The New Students**_

_Summary:__ Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because if I did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katana's… and plus keyblades. _

_But like I said. __**I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**_

_Seeker-Of-The-Heart:_ _I only put this in the Kingdom Hearts section because it mainly has kingdom hearts in the story. The only TMNT or TWILIGHT stuff it has, is well, names, some weapons and at least one saying. So yes. Mostly Kingdom Hearts._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A new school. Boring much for the new comers. Eighteen new students entered; some in groups; but not all together though.

On one side of the school was Lani and Hazel. They were best friends and knew each others way back as they met at primary school.

Lani had hair, the colour of moonlight. It is a really amazing purple and her hair is really long too. She had her fringe off the sides; they were nearly identical and they went down to about her shoulders. Her hair then went back smoothly and once around her upper back; the hair started to be plated. The plat was long as she does have long hair. Her hair looked really cool. Lani's eyes where the colour of light purple. Lani wore a necklace. A shape of a diamond dangled off the end of the necklace. She wore a dress; that had end bits the colour of her hair. The dress was made magnificently and flowed out. It was as dainty as a petal. Over the dress was a jacket. The jacket flowed out above the dress. It had a ribbon around the top. The sides of the jacket fell daintily onto her shoulders. It had a collar that was made really well. On her arms were material that went down to her knuckles. It had symbols which meant something important. She wore boots that had bows and ribbons just like the one on her jacket and she had socks that matched her boots. She also had a keyblade; the name of it is Moonlight Streams. Her keyblade glowed with eternal moonlight and had vines swirl so swiftly around the key. The vines had plants that blossomed into dainty lovely petals.

Hazel had hair the colour of, well, hazel and she also had the eye colour of hazel. Her hair is spikey at the top but comes down thin and smooth onto her shoulder. She wore a black sleeveless top with a white strip located in the middle. In this strip she also had black buttons. She also wore black full-length jeans with another strip of white. She wore black slippers with cherry patterns. Hazel has a staff; the name of which was Kaoh. This staff where gripped had a crescent type moon and then went up until a swirly grip. The grip then went into another crescent moon. This moon was smooth and just between this a little orb hovered.

But somewhere else was Leo and Alex. They were the Ninja Twins as they act really ninja-like and well, they have ninja weapons of their own. Leo was Alexandra's brother. Leo had blue hair with black streaks. His hair was short and spikey. He had blue eyes and he had a normal t-shirt with a jacket that went over. He also wore pants that went nicely with what he was wearing. He also had boots. Leo is kinda bad tempered and mischievous. He hated girls and well, he had a _twin sister_. His ninja weapon are katana's, and kunai's. He has some bad language and is stealthy, quiet, anti-social and well, is a ninja. He and his sister have nearly the same personalities except for Alex hated girly stuff, which includes flowers, makeup and so on. She vows never to wear skirts or dresses, so she usually wears a hood or a cap, and hides her hair, so she would look like a boy. She has a dark attitude and is bad-tempered. She uses bad language like her brother and she doesn't flirt, nor has crushes or even date guys. Her weapons are kunai's, shuriken, and katana's. And well… she is a ninja and is stealthy and all that like her brother. She wore a long jacket; with a hood, a normal t-shirt, jeans, and normal shoes. Her eyes are blue and she has black hair with blue streaks. The opposite to her brother. Her hair was medium lengthed, always messy and was always worn in two high pony-tails.

There was many other girls that were new too, they were; Leah, Jane, Bella, Samantha, Seline and Sophia. Leah has black long hair, a fringe over her left eye and really bright blue eyes. She wore a t-shirt with a symbol on it and had short-shorts on. She wore thongs as well.

Then there was Sophia. Sophia has very complicated hair. Her fringe is blonde with black streaks. She has bits of hair connected to that, which are fully black and then the rest of her hair was blonde. This was of course on a side which made her hair look pretty cool. She has brown eyes and a long shirt that was spikey at the end; which was purple. She had a lavender ribbon tied over her shirt, above her stomach. One side of her sleeves she let dangle, the other one she curled up. She wore shorts that had pockets on the sides. Her shorts are a goldish brown. She had a belt which was yellow and has a ribbon/lace like material around her leg. Just above her knee. This was pink and white. She then had socks; which she left one up and curled up the other one. They have white at the top and black/goldish brown on the bottom; in stripes. She also has one shoe the colour of lavender and one shoe black. Sophia has a staff that is properly called: 'Envy of the Waves'. It has wave like features on one side of the staff and spikey like features on the other side. It has a long reach and has other features of orbs. At the end it branches of into two spikes, curved, and another wave feature. On one of the spikes it had smaller spikes branch of. All this together gives it an awesome look and gives it great power.

All the other girls wore what they normally wore.

Then there were the other boys; Hale, Jet, Taylor, Jacob, Kyle, Joel, Haunt and Martin. Hale has blondish/brunette coloured hair, that was short and really spikey. It looked cool. He also had light blue eyes. He wore a necklace similar to Lani's, except a square dangled off. He wore a long t-shirt with symbols that looked important to him. He wore a jacket over the t-shirt. His jacket was made out of different materials that worked so well together. The part that buttoned up were belt like. They worked well with his outfit. He also wore material that went down to his knuckles like Lani's. Hale wore pants that had the same belt like feature at the ends. A cloak like jacket attached to the upper part of his pants. This then flowed out. He wore boots with the belt feature as well. He has a keyblade that glows with eternal sunlight and has thorns that weave so silently throughout the key. The thorns had plants that sprung into petals, arranged like the way the sun shines its rays. His keyblade is known by the name of: Sunlight Rays.

Then there was Jet. He has short spikey sandy/blonde/gold hair. His fringe went partly over his right eye. His hair was really spikey on top and went kind of smooth from then on. He had gold/brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless sky blue shirt with a short jacket over. His jacket had long sleeves and his collar was put up, which went with his hair style. At the end of the sleeves were a type of pattern. This and the collar are black while the actual jacket is red. He wore a black belt and long pants. The pants are red and had the same patterns like the jacket. The patterns were black as well. The jacket and his pants matched. Jet also wore black shoes. He had a staff. His staff was called Zandri. Where he held his staff was a shape of a crescent moon. From then to the top was a type of grip which went up into another crescent moon but this moon had edges and wasn't so smooth; but a smooth crescent moon hovered in place between.

All the other boys wore what they usually wore.

All the new students from where ever they were in the school, walked up to where the assembly would be held.

"We have some new students" said Principal DiZ.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

:P That was for all you to get to know the new students. Next chap you will actually get to see the new students and what they do at school. And them meeting Sora and the others. Even the organisation. Hope you all liked it. 3rd story so far.

Please review. You get brownies and a cookeh XD. Plus… Why would you want to miss out on all the fun? So… Please review.


	2. The Odd Crash

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 2- The Odd Crash**_

_Summary:__ Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because if I did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katana's… and plus keyblades. _

_But like I said. __**I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The new students got guides to show them around the school.

Apparently there all going to be in the same class. So all the new students would meet each other afterwards.

Sora was showing Lani and Hazel around. "And this is the library" Sora told them. "Whoa. This school is huge!" Lani said. An evil grin appeared on Hazel's face as Lani said that. Sora backed away. "Is she ok?".

"Oh don't worry. She might look evil or think evil but really… umm… How do I say this," Lani was telling Sora, "Watch this. This might make more sense".

Lani was taking out something from her pocket. It was a cookie. Hazel's attention turned onto the cookie. Sora watched. "Hazel… You wanna cookie!" Lani told Hazel. "COOKIE!" Hazel replied. Lani passed the cookie to Hazel. "Ohhhhh" Sora said. He understood.

Riku was with Jet and Hale. "I'm Jet" he told Hale. "And I'm Hale" Hale replied back. They then followed Riku around the school.

Kairi was showing Sophia and Seline around. While Larxene was showing the ninja twins; Alex and Leo; around the school.

And the others went in little groups with their guides.

They all were about to meet near the library. Lani was walking around the corner and…

CRASH!!!

Things were flying everywhere!

Lani had crashed into someone… Hale.

"Owww" both Lani and Hale said rubbing their heads.

"I'm so sorry!" Lani told him. "No. I'm so sorry" he told her.

Everyone's eyes were wide. So wide they could pop out of their heads any second now.

"ARE YOU TWO TWINS!!! Leah gasped.

"What!?!?!" both Lani and Hale said.

"Why would you think that?" asked Lani.

"You both are saying the same things… at the same time!!!," she replied, "and you even were clothes that kind of resemble".

"That doesn't mean we're twins" Hale said.

"I know… Its just creepy!" Leah told him.

"No... They're the twins" Larxene said whilst pointing to the ninja twins: Alex and Leo. They waved.

"Ok?," said Sora, "anyway… You should all meet each others. Then we will show you your classroom".

The new students met each others and walked together with their guides.

"Really I am sorry" Hale told Lani. "Don't worry about that" she said cheerfully. They both walked together.

"I've heard your kind of evil" said Axel talking to Hazel. "I might be" Hazel told him teasingly.

They all were in their classroom and marked the role.

Hale couldn't stop looking at Lani. Nor could Hazel…

She just knew there were more cookies in her pocket!

The day went quick. It was already lunch time and well…

All the new students were already friends. They all sat at lunch. They had a huge group!

Well…. most of them got along anyway.

Even the other kids came and joined them; Sora, Riku, Kairi, the organisation… and EVERYONE THEY KNEW!!!

They all were a huge group… and all were friends.

_**Now… Since we have that established. Lets see what their doing! **_

Zexion sat there reading a book. "That's a good book Zexion" said Lani. He looked up. "You've read it?".

"Of course!" Lani replied. "Oh… You should soo join me and Xion's reading club" he told her. Lani smiled, "Ok". Lani walked with Zexion.

"Awww," said Hazel, "soo close to cookie".

Axel crept up behind Hazel and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?!" he said.

"Ummm… Axel?" she said. "Wow your good" he replied. Lani came back to make sure Hazel wasn't going crazy. Zexion and Xion were waiting for Lani to come back after two minutes.

Lani gave Hazel a cookie to calm her down. How Hazel loves cookies.

"Hey Lani, how evil is Hazel?" Axel asked Lani. "Well… I believe that chaos is coming… in all shades of Hazel" she said whilst laughing. Axel laughed as well… Of course he knew what she meant. "No joking now…. Is she evil?" he asked.

… "Kind of" Lani said whilst watching Hazel eat the cookie.

Lani went back to the library were Zexion and Xion were.

Hazel went with Axel to… well… think of evil things.

While Alex and Leo went with Larxene….

… WHO KNOWS WHAT THERE DOING!

The day went pretty good. They all found there place with the others and did what they liked to do. Roxas was with Namin'e. Sora with Kairi. Tidus with Yuna. Everyone was with their friends.

And well… It was all going good ... until…

They came.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

Ok. When I wrote this I had no clue of what I would write or how I would start or end it. So I hope it makes sense and the next chap will be bettah! XD I just really wanted to get the point across that they are all friends and have their own things they do at lunch and recess.

So yes. Any questions just ask. Any ideas are welcome! XD and most of all…

PLEASE REVIEW XD You get brownies and cookies! and be quick! Hazel might eat them all!!!


	3. The ET

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 3- The E.T**_

_Summary:__ Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because if I did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katana's… and plus keyblades. _

_But like I said. __**I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone went silent… except for the new kids.

'They' looked.

The new kids didn't know who 'they' were.

Larxene came back with Leo and Alex.

"Victoria" she scowled.

"Oh… why it isn't Larxene" Victoria scowled back.

Lani was walking with Zexion and Xion back to the others and they saw two other people there. One was taller than the other.

"Who are they?" Samantha asked.

"There E.T" Sora whispered.

"There Extra-Terrestrial?!" Lani questioned.

"No… There the Evil Twins. Short for E.T" Sora replied.

Lani laughed. "Worth a try" she said.

This made Victoria mad. It didn't make Chloe mad though. She was as happy as a peach.

"Hey Hazel. Lani told me you like reading to," Zexion said, "come join our club". Hazel nodded yes. But now wasn't such a good time as the E.T glared at all of them evilly.

Now how would they get out of this mess?… Without going on their bad side!?

Uh. Who knows?...

"I WIN!!" Leah said with joy. "YOU WON!?!" Luxord yelled.

Everyone turned around and looked at what was going on.

Leah was playing poker with Luxord…. And Leah won.

Everyone had the same face as Luxord… except for the new kids.

Everyone was stunned. How could she win? It was her first go ever playing poker and well… Luxord was the best gambler in the school.

"How is this possible?!" Luxord yelled. "Isn't it possible?" Seline asked.

"Luxord is the gambler of fate. And the best gambler in the school," Riku said, "he has never been beaten in his whole non-existant life" he continued.

"Oh… That does seem a bit impossible then" she said.

"Wait… Did you just say 'non-existant life'," Lani asked.

"Uh… um... No" Riku said whilst shifting his eyes.

"Ok?" all the new kids said at once.

Victoria was fuming…

Hehe… sizzle sizzle! XD

She was mad that no one even cared that they were there. After all… They were the meanest kids at school. Well… That's what she says they are.

Larxene doesn't agree. She _was_… no_ is_ the meanest. Feared by all. No one was scared by E.T…. Well some are. But not as much as herself. She was proud of that too. And Victoria wasn't going to stand in her way!

Axel grinned.

Hazel knew what he was going to do. Evil minds do think alike!

Axel snapped his fingers. But no. He wasn't going to set them on fire. Sadly XD.

He instead gave Xigbar the signal.

Xigbar then used his space ability to take them off the ground and send them flying through a portal. Xigbar didn't care if they got mad at him. He already is the first on their evil list. And plus… They couldn't even get near him with his power.

Everyone was relieved. They were safe from E.T…

For Now!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

Mwahahahaha! XD

Hope you liked the chappy! :P

Next chappy coming soon!

Please review. If you do you get brownies with hot fudge *dreams*… and cookehs!!! We made more and hid them from Hazel. I'll give her the rest later. She deserves it for being so evil!!! Mwahahah XD

Anyway. Review please and ill see you next chap!


	4. The Awkward Sleepover

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Awkward Sleepover**_

_Summary:__ Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because if I did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katana's… and plus keyblades. _

_But like I said. __**I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Xigbar where exactly did you send them?!" Samantha asked.

"Oh no where" he answered with a grin.

DING DING DING

"Awwwww… class" Jet said.

"I know. Lunch is way better" Lani said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Axel went up and asked Xigbar. Xigbar would tell him…

"Well…" Xigbar said.

**In Scary Place**

"Oh my!, Chloe said, "not here again!". "Uh. I am annoyed by that eye patch freak" Victoria scowled.

"His eye patch is cool! And he isn't a freak!" she said. Chloe was actually nice. She was only mean because of her sister.

Victoria glared evilly like she always does.

Chloe backed away.

"Now… Where's that overgrown thing with the horn" Victoria said.

Last time Xigbar sent them there… he didn't send them alone. He had someone waiting. More like a huge hairy beast with a huge horn!!!

Victoria knew it would be there.

And it was.

"GAH!" Chloe gasped.

**Back to Xigbar and Axel**

Xigbar started to grin…

"Oh... You sent them back to The End of the World. With the horned heartless again" Axel said.

Xigbar nodded with a smirk.

Axel smirked as well and gave him a pat on the back.

**At 3:00**

"Hey!" Leah said rushing towards Lani and Hazel.

"Hey Leah. What's up?" Lani said.

Leah handed out cards to Lani and Hazel.

"You're both invited to my sleepover. My parents said if a lot of people come. I can have a weekly sleepover!," she said happily, "which means we can all hang out every week!".

Lani and Hazel looked at each other with excitement.

"Sure!" Hazel said.

**At Sleepover**

All the people she invited came… which means she could have weekly sleepovers.

Weird thing was that all the mothers said they would be ok with the weekly sleepovers which meant… everything was on the right track!

Lani and Hazel had just put their stuff away when they overheard the other girls talking about 'couples'.

Leah sat down and waved to Lani and Hazel. Signalling that they should come over and join the group.

"We're talking about couples!" Samantha said, "Leah who do you like?".

"Ummm…." she started blushing.

Samantha was really random and asked a lot of random questions. She decided to ask people who they liked. They all promised not to tell… so no one would know!

… Plus they were playing truth and dare anyway!

They waited for Leah to say something…

It felt awkward… An awkward sleepover.

"Why don't we right who we like on a piece of paper," said Bella, "then we can get one person to read them out. It would be easier".

Everyone nodded and wrote down.

Lani and Hazel were not so sure.

Leah stood up and read them out.

"Jacob for me!" she said.

"Jane has written Taylor".

She opens another.

"Bella likes Kyle".

She continued to open the little folded up papers.

"Samantha and Joel".

"Seline wrote Haunt".

"Sophia and Martin".

"That's all".

They all looked over to Lani, Hazel and Alex.

"Where's yours?" asked Leah.

"I don't like couples, I don't flirt or have crushes or like boys!!!" Alex said shuddering… but her hands were clenched into fists.

Everyone looked at Alex. They nodded slowly and turned to face Lani and Hazel.

"What about you two?" Leah asked.

"I reckon Hale likes you Lani," said Samantha, "and I bet Jet likes you Hazel".

Hazel and Lani started to blush. They tried to make sure no one noticed.

Why were they blushing anyway!?

**Lani P.O.V**

Samantha said that Hale likes me.

I started to blush.

Ah! Got to hide it!

Wait… why am I blushing?

It's not that I like Hale...

Do I?!

No! Awkward thoughts. Awkward thoughts!

**Hazel P.O.V**

I blushed and saw Lani blushing too.

Great! Everyone will think I like Jet!

I don't! I'm his friend…

Yeah… that's all…

Just his friend.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lani and Hazel got away with blushing.

Thank Kingdom Hearts that no one saw them blush like crazy.

They didn't like Hale and Jet…

Did they?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: Hehehehe… I reckon this is a little cute chappy! Next chapter will of course be continuing there little cutsie sleepover! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Lani: Do we have to!? I don't want to blush in front of them! PLEASE!

Hazel: YES PLEASE!!!

Lani and Hazel: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.

Seeker: Yes we have to!

Lani and Hazel: *gives puppy dog faces*

Seeker: *gives in* Fine! I can skip some parts… But I cannot guarantee everything!

Lani and Hazel: *hugs Seeker*.

Seeker: GET OFF ME! How can I type with you hugging me!

Hale: What's going on here?

Jet: Who knows.

Lani and Hazel: Oh nothing!

Seeker: Ok? Never mind them. Hope you like this chappy and see you in the next chapter. Bye!

All the Students: Please Review!!!


	5. Annoying Evil Twins!

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 5 – Annoying Evil Twins!**_

_Seeker:_ Ok! 5th chapter!!! Lani say the summary!!!

_Lani:_ Do I have to?

_Seeker: _YES!

_Lani: _Ugh. Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

_Seeker:_ Thanks!!! Now Hazel your turn.

_Hazel:_ Does that mean I do the disclaimer?

_Seeker: _Of course!

_Hazel: _Only if you let me have cookies after. I can sense you have some!!!

_Seeker:_ You really like my chocolate chip cookies, don't you?! But fine.

_Hazel: _Yes! Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, she'd be the owner. She also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because if she did, she'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and she would have katanas… and plus keyblades. _**SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**_

_Seeker:_ Ok. Here's the 5th chap! I hope its ok. I kind of ran out of ideas for a little while and I rushed it a bit. Only a bit. So I hope it's ok and Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Day 2_

Everyone was sitting down at their spot in the morning.

Lani wondered off a while ago and she still hadn't come back.

All the other girls were still talking about yesterday's sleepover of course.

But Hale was worrying about Lani, so he wondered off as well.

**Lani**

Lani was about to leave her secret-hiding-spot when she saw Hale.

"Hey" he said. He looked up and saw Lani sitting on a twisted branch on a tree that had blossoming flowers.

"Hey" she whispered back.

Hale went and climbed the tree and sat next to her on the branch.

"It's pretty isn't it" she said while gazing at the dawn sky. She pointed at one particular thing. Kingdom Hearts.

Hale gazed as well. The sight of Kingdom Hearts gently floating against the dawn sky was amazing.

"Don't tell anyone about this spot ok? It's my secret-hiding-spot," she whispered, "only me and you know".

He nodded in agreement.

Lani went back down the tree and Hale followed. They were going back to the others.

When they got there, they saw Hazel and Axel staring at other people and then writing things down on a piece of paper. More like a death note.

Then they heard a huge scream.

**The Girlish Scream**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK," Kura screamed like a girl.

Larxene, Victoria, Alex, Leo and Chloe closed their ears so they couldn't hear the girlish shriek.

Kura was short for Kuraudo which means cloud in Japanese (I'm not so sure though. Sorry if I'm wrong!). He's a boy and his the same age as the others, and was in some of their classes.

And he just screamed like a girl!!!

He really likes a girl named Kyu which means cute in Japanese (not sure about that either. My Japanese isn't so good!). And he just screamed because of Victoria.

Victoria was getting so mad and Larxene was fed up with her, so they started fighting. And Kura nearly got in the way which ends up with him screaming like crazy.

Larxene flung Kunai knives at Victoria. Victoria then threw her bombs, yes bombs!, at Larxene. You could hear the cheering and a lot of 'colourful' words coming from Alex and Leo.

_**This might get messy. Ill go to the end of the fight... I guess!**_

Both girls stood there puffing.

Alex and Leo stood there watching. From all that… no one won?

It seems E.T is just getting more and more annoying by the day!

Victoria stared at Larxene and walked off. Chloe soon followed worrily.

"Good riddens" said Larxene and then walked off as just nothing happened. Alex and Leo followed her.

Kura walked after Alex, Leo and Larxene.

**After Everyone settled down and everything went back to normal… Or as normal as it can get!**

Alex was talking to Lani about something. They then started to argue a bit.

"Dresses and skirts are awesome though!," Lani told Alex, "they sway with the breeze and feel light as a petal".

"I hate them things!!!" Alex retorted.

"How can you say that when you've never tried!" she replied.

"I WILL NEVER TRY!!!" Alex yelled.

Great. Here we go.

This went for a few more days.

**Friday**

"Dresses are fabulous though!" Lani argued.

She stood up and went over to the grass and then spinned around gently. "See?".

From this Hale started blushing while he watched Lani.

"No!" Alex said.

"Just agree already!!!" Leo said getting fed up by hearing both girls argue.

"I bet you both have something in common" he then continued.

"I like your ninja weapons Alex" Lani told her whilst she started to settle down.

"Really?!" Alex replied.

Alex and Lani started talking about things they liked.

Leo went and kneed on the ground and looked up. "THANK YOU!". He was glad he didn't here any more bickering.

The day seemed to get better as they had art. Ironically most of them liked art.

Too bad E.T was in that class…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

_Seeker:_ There's the chap… If it seems a bit unusual well that's because I had forgotten the ideas I had for it so I had to think of something. So yep! And well… The next chapter shall be bettah! Oh and I rushed a bit so I hope it makes sense but yep.

_Lani:_ Hope you all like it! :D

_Hazel:_ Please Review.

_Seeker:_ Yay! Listen to my Moron Crew.

_All:_ REVIEW PLEASE :D


	6. Knowing Each Other Better

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 6– Knowing Each Other Better**_

Seeker: He he… This chapter will be very cute and adorable XD

Lani: What do you mean!?

Seeker: Oh Nothing!

Lani: *backs away*

Hazel: What's going on?

Hale: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Seeker: Thanks Hale. And I didn't even ask!

Hale: You're Welcome!

Seeker: Who will do the disclaimer then?

Jet: Seeker doesn't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and she doesn't own much of the games because if she did, she'd be the owner. She also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because if she did, she'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and she would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

Seeker: Thanks Jet! Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lani sat next to Hazel. On the other side was Hale. And on the other side of Hazel was Jet. Next to him was Alex and she sat next to her twin.

Alex kept glaring at Victoria of course. She wanted to walk up to that stuck up girl and punch her right in her gut… no face… yes… face seems a lot better. No, Both!

Victoria looked back and gave a glare as if she was saying 'you loser'.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Alex yelled. She could not _dare_ keep her anger within her!

Good that the teacher wasn't their. She went to find some more paints.

Alex clenched her fists and began to stand up.

This caught the attention of Lani. "No! Alex! You're better then this!," Lani said standing up holding Alex back from going over there and fighting Victoria.

"She is dead Lani. SHE IS GOING TO BE DEAD!" Alex retorted.

Lani looked at Hazel. "Help me" Lani whispered.

This tore Hazel apart.

Cookies vs. Evil

If she helped Lani. She would get cookies. She loves cookies because she really loves chocolate. But if she didn't… Victoria would get what she deserved and she would see evil at work.

What should she do?

**Hazel's Mind**

_Hazel. Don't help. You will see the wrath. The true wrath of evil spread upon this unusual school. _

True. So True… But I just love those cookies. Plus Lani will kill me!

_She can't kill you. You're her best friend._

So? Best friends can kill best friends if they don't help!

_No they can't_

Have you met Lani?

_Uhhh… _

Thought so! ...

Lani is nice and me and her get along very well! **But** if she needs help… then I got to help her. Plus I love the chocolate chip cookies Seeker gives her... to give me!

_You are very unusual_

YOU ARE! YOU'RE A TALKING MIND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

_Touch'e_

**Art**

"Hazel?," Lani questioned for 2 mins, still holding back Alex, "HAZEL!?".

"Ooops. Sorry. Mind took over" she said then helped Lani.

"Your mind is evil," Lani replied, "and I know from personal experience". *shudder shudder*.

This only made everything better for Hazel. A slight grin appeared onto her face.

"Hazel," Lani worried, "What are you thinking about?".

"Oh… Nothing important" she replied.

Lani backed away slowly as Alex calmed down.

They all sat back down as the teacher came back into the room.

Yet Alex still didn't take her gaze of Victoria.

**End of Art Class: Lunch Time**

Hale's P.O.V

"See you soon" Lani said and rushed off.

Where is she going?

Ohh… Secret-hiding-spot.

I waited for a bit and then went in the direction of the blossoming tree.

Once I got there I saw her sitting above, on the exact branch as yesterday.

I was about to climb up to her.

Lani's P.O.V

I walked to my secret-hiding-spot. I just wanted to sit there for a while.

Then I felt like someone was watching me. Ever have that feeling?

Than the tree started moving and I was startled.

I fell backwards… but was caught by my waist.

Hale's P.O.V

She was falling! OH!

What should I do?

With sudden movement I caught her by her waist.

I blushed from the contact… it looked as if she was blushing too. No… she wouldn't would she?

She turned her head and a smile was there, "thanks for catching me Hale".

I looked at her for a while.

"Umm…. You can let go of me now" she said.

I started blushing with embarrassment, "Sorry. Forgot".

After that Hale and Lani sat back up on the exact branch and gazed out at the pretty scene.

**Hazel**

Hazel was walking across the gate way on the second floor of the greenhouse.

The gate wasn't so stiff. Anyone could accidently bang it and fall.

She was being extra careful.

"Hey" someone from behind yelled. Startling our cookie lover.

With a split second she fell.

To her surprise she was caught by… Jet of course.

They both started blushing.

"Uhh… Jet?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You can put me on the ground now" she said smiling.

"Oh. Of course" he said blushing once more.

Hazel then walked with Jet around the pretty blue, pink and white orchids.

**Lani and Hale**

Hale's P.O.V

She fell asleep on my shoulder. She slept adorably.

I couldn't help watching her.

Watch her smile while she was sleeping.

Thinking of what she must be dreaming.

**Hale and Jet P.O.V**

Every moment I spend with her…

… Is a moment I'll always treasure.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: AHHH I'm becoming sooo lovey dovey!

Lani: YES YOU ARE!

Seeker: Oh... And the last few words were from a song... I really adorable awesome song! Anyway... You four love every minute don't you!

Lani, Hazel, Hale and Jet: *all blush like crazy*.

Seeker: He he he… I like where this story is going :D Plus there's nothing wrong with cutsie, adorable stuff! :D And it's fun writing this story. :P :D

Moron Crew: We guess so too…. So Review!


	7. The Book Club President

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 7 – The Book Club President**_

Seeker: Ok… Sorry to all since I haven't been updating for a while. But here it is! And I'm going to try to put lots and I mean lots of description!

Lani: What do you mean!?

Seeker: O_O I'm going to try and make this story more better and improve it. Duh!

Lani: I know that!

Hazel: Just don't listen to her.

Seeker: Don't say another word or I will cancel the cookie delivery!

Hazel: The triple choc one?

Seeker: Yep!

Hazel: ok. Ok. Listen to her!

Hale: Sorry… but quit rambling and start the story!

Seeker: … Fine. After the Summary and Disclaimer.

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

* * *

_**Day 11**_

Lani walked up the huge hill, a hill covered with small green grass that swayed in the wind as she walked.

She saw Hazel and started skipping softly within the breeze. Her dress swaying in the wind just like the grass.

As she got over to Hazel she looked into her bag. She was looking for something. Hazel noticed her best friend had arrived and was extra happy as she knew Lani would have the newest cookies.

Triple Choc (I love them! XD).

Lani had found her objective. The cookies, and opened the small pack. She halved them and gave half to Hazel. Then the two best friends walked over to eat their delightful cookies.

Alex and Leo had just got to school and saw Lani and Hazel. Axel was with them at the time. The three of them looked curiously as both friends were eating triple choc cookies. Lani was eating them and finished soon after, and then she looked over at Hazel who was eating them slowly. 'Probably saving the flavour' she thought.

"Sometimes I really wonder why Hazel is evil" Axel said as he walked over.

This brought back a sweet cookie filled memory. Hazel remembered it just as if it was yesterday...

Que Flashback.

--Cookie Flashback--

_Hazel. Your mind is perfectly evil! And we like it._

Hazel tilted her head in confusement (don't know if that's a word!) in the direction of where the voice came from.

_Hazel. Come to the dark side!_

"Ugh… No thanks" she said and then walked off. The voice stayed with her though.

_Come to the dark side…_

"I said no" she said impatiently and continued walking.

… _we have cookies._

Hazel stopped right in her tracks. "Did you just say cookies?" she questioned. The mind then gaining her full attention.

_Ugh… yes? If you come to the dark side… we certainly have cookies waiting._

Hazel made up her mind. Thus is where she used her full evil potential and her mind grew a mind of its own!

Yet… Hazel doesn't regret that decision…. she got cookies of course. Plus her amazing intelligence plus evil makes a great team. Don't you think?

Ahem… Anyway….

--End Of Cookie Flashback--

Axel thought for a moment, thinking, but then shrugged it off. Knowing it didn't matter seeing as he has an evil companion.

But on the other side of the Hill was our love-strucken boys… yes he he he… Hale and Jet!

They walked over casually to the girls and sat down beside them with the others. All the girls were talking about yesterday… as they had their 'weekly sleepover'. The boys just shrugged and started their own conversation.

But all of a sudden…

"LANI… HAZEL!!! DO YOU **KNOW** WHAT DAY IT IS?!?!" said a voice so loud it was horrifying. It turned out to be Zexion with a megaphone. Screaming at the top of his lungs into both girls ears.

Yes… The girls turned slightly deaf. Their ears stung like heck too.

"Owww…. Zexion!" Lani snapped. "Ugh… what day is it!?" she continued to make sure Zexion wouldn't use the megaphone and surely make them deaf.

"It's the day when our book club decides on a president!" he said with glory written all over his face.

"Cool" Hazel said. Both Hazel and Lani squeled with joy afterwards. Then they gently stood up and walked with Zexion over to the 'glorious' library.

Mere minutes later the book club was sitting on couches in the library. They had a special place just for them.

Lani sat comfortably in her seat and so did Hazel. Everyone else seemed comfortable too.

"Ok… Who's going to be our president?" Zexion started the meeting off.

Everyone looked around. Lani and Hazel only just realised that Zexion was the only boy. Everyone else is girls. Lani and Hazel looked at each other and smiled; they knew who they were going to vote for.

The other girls seem to know what they were thinking. At once all of the girls pointed to Zexion. He looked baffled and dazed and then looked over at Xion pointing to him as well. He started to blush. Does Zexion have a crush on Xion?

"You all vote me?" he asked. All the girls nodded in delight.

Lani stood up and summoned her keyblade. She gently walked over to Zexion and placed her keyblade softly onto his shoulder. "I hear by dub you as our President!" Lani said and then placed her keyblade on his other shoulder and then softly on top of his head. Like when a queen dubs a man to become a soldier.

He looked overwhelmed. He spoke kind of flustered and said "Thanks". All of them were screaming. Screaming with cheer that is. They now have a president. One who not only knows and reads a lot of books; one who not only stands out of the crowd (well… of course he does. Only boy there); he was one who was made for the role and he would be a trustworthy, hardworking, awesome, cool and fun president!

Everyone was happy as if they just came back from a monster of a carnival.

Lani went over and sat back down while her keyblade faded away leaving petals that float in mid air. She just about got comfortable again on the couch, when the bell rang.

"Great" was the only word that escaped from everyone's mouth.

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes:

Seeker: I hope that was better detailed! But anyway; I reckon this chap was good. Don't you think?

Hazel: Yes. Please review and let us know.

Lani: Especially since the next chapter a huge event will be introduced!

Seeker: Lani! Don't spoil the surprise!

Lani says innocently: Oops.

_Hale walks over and picks up Lani and takes her away._

Seeker: Hehehe…Thanks Hale! She nearly spoilt the surprise!

Hazel: Where's Jet when you need him?

_Jet sneakily tiptoes behind Hazel but then gets startled by Hazel as she turns around._

Jet speaks hesitantly: Uhh… hey?

Seeker: *cough* awkward *cough*

Jet and Hazel: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Seeker says worryingly: O.O Nothing! Nothing at all! O.O

Hazel, Hale, Lani, Jet: Please review before she goes on and on with the Authors notes!

Seeker: Yes Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	8. Enter Devil’s Wrath

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 8 – Enter Devil's Wrath**_

Seeker: Ok… More school time is going to be added now. Showing their class time and so on.

Lani: Ooooo AND ART!

Seeker: OF COURSE! We all love art!

Hazel: YEP!

Leo rolls eyes and speaks sarcastically: Whoo Hoo.

Seeker, Hazel and Lani: Leo! Be more enthuastic!

Leo rolls eyes again but tries to be enthuastic: Whoo Hoo!

Hazel and Lani: Better! ^v^ :D

Seeker: Oh and there are more surprises along the way. MWHAHAHA!

Hazel and Lani look at each other worrying.

Seeker: Let's start after the Summary and Disclaimer.

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

* * *

They all got up and went their separate ways to their classes.

Lani, Hazel, Hale, Jet, Leo and Alex all had art. Hopefully this time Alex won't want to destroy Victoria's face.

They entered only to find…

Heaven's Angel… is what they call her.

PISHAAAA!

Angel much! She's more like devil! She's evil and maniacal… and Hazel was getting furious! She is the only evil maniacal one! Lani was furious too. That 'thing' was looking at Hale with her devious eyes! But Alex was plan angry! 'Who does she think she is!' was the thought in her mind. The boys where stunned though. They weren't expecting this and well, Larxene was steaming… she hates the Evil Twins and now… they had a new recruitment.

Victoria's and Chloe's cousin…

Deya.

Deya had beautiful shiny flowing golden hair. She wore the most stylish designer things, her eyes were so unique and pretty… so pretty it could melt metal. In a different way than Axel does.

All the girls were mad at her! REALLY MAD!

They looked away and walked over to their seats. The boys soon followed, still stunned by the beauty.

Silly Silly Boys!

Class began and they were drawing a picture for their project.

Lani and Hazel started talking.

"Hazel… I'm trying to remember a word to describe this, but I can't remember" Lani said looking at her picture.

"Sorry. I wouldn't know" Hazel replied back. "Why?" Lani asked confused. "Such a word is not in my evil vocabulary!" Hazel simply said and grabbed something from her bag. Lani was dazed. "An…. Evil… Dictionary?" was all that escaped her mouth. Hazel nodded. "Duh!".

Lani was even more dazed. 'Never knew there was such a thing' she thought. She then ran her delicate fingers on the cover and swiftly opened the dictionary to take a look. Hazel went back to her picture.

The art lesson went pretty quick actually. Before they knew it, it was all over. They lined up and escaped the medium sized room and smelt the sweet smell of rose essence as they walked outside. Deya soon followed.

She took a last glance at Hale and walked off. Everyone had a new enemy…

Deya.

They all walked together threw the huge crowd, that no doubt were following Deya, until they were near their usual spot, near the science block. They were talking about 'Deya' and there now recognised enemy. The surprising thing was…

She walked around the corner… and the wind blew, flowing her hair elegantly in the wind.

"Who is she?" all the others in our group asked. Of course they weren't in art when she arrived. So, she was new to their eyes.

But URGH! Was what everyone was thinking, even the others when they found out.

URGH again because everyone was stunned by her beauty! The girls wanted to be her and the boys drooled after her. COME ON!

She's not all that beautiful! She's a huge evil **DEVIL**!

Everyone seemed to love her. But everyone in the group hated her. They all looked away before she was inserted into their minds forever more. They then walked over slowly to their spot. Once they thought Deya was gone, with her huge crowd of fans, they looked up.

"Ugh. Can school get any worse?" Samantha asked Leah.

"I hope you didn't just jinx us" Leah replied worried.

**2****nd**** Period: Maths**

Everyone turned their heads toward Samantha.

"YOU…" Lani started. "…JINXED…" Hazel continued. "...US!" the others yelled in sync.

"Sorry" Samantha said into the eyes of her fuming friends.

"Ok. Everyone start… now!" said Mr. Cid.

He gave them a… surprise test!

A surprise Maths Test! THE WORST!

They all weren't ready. And before long, all their sanity was slowly slipping away.

Most of them were good at Maths, but when you're not ready or in the mood. It becomes mind-wrenching!

Jacob and Joel were passing notes to each other swiftly. Making sure the teacher didn't notice. They were obviously bored.

RING RING

'Hooray!' was surely the only word in everyone's mind.

"Now, we only have to live through English and S.O.S.E…" Lani said with a slightly bored expression.

"… Then we're free!" Hazel continued ever so happy.

"Hooray to that" all of the others said with cheer.

Alex was just gazing off in the distance.

I wander… what was she looking at?…

None other then that devil.

Deya was in the walk way with Victoria and Chloe.

Poor Chloe, having to put up with _them_.

Alex's fist clenched but before she could do anything hasty, they walked into their English classroom.

Only a few moments, that felt like eternity, the teacher spoke.

"Class. We have a new student…" said Mr. Sephiroth.

Don't even bother telling them…

"We know… WE KNOW!" everyone whispered, but wanted to yell.

"Ok. Surprise English Test!" he said excited. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"You got to be kidding me" Hale said with an unreadable expression. "We are soo jinxed" said Jet glancing at the test paper. "Someone shoot me" Kyle said with his fingers shaped in a gun, touching his temple.

Ugh… This day can't get any more painful… can it?

I hope I didn't jinx them!

Ahem…

After a painful lesson, it was finally over!

All of our tired and stressed out students dragged themselves literally out of the classroom. What made the day worse was that they had to start S.O.S.E in lunch because of this big 2 hr speech by some guy.

Leo literally wanted to cry. Thought that wouldn't happen in a million years. He has never cried. Just not like him.

Leah was kind of happy though, probably the thought that the weekly sleepover is nearing. It was going to start this afternoon instead of tomorrow morning.

**4****th**** Period: S.O.S.E**

"Zzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzz" was the annoying, and loud, sound coming from the classroom.

Everyone was asleep. Good sleep time.

"And that's why we should be more careful near trains" the man finished.

"W-w-hoaaaa. Slee-eping must ha-have made time flyyyyyyyyy, because thaaaat felt qu-uick" Jane yawned a bit, while stretching her arms out.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to pack their bags, though still dazed they all managed.

"See you tonight ok?" Leah said and rushed off. RING RING. Just in time too.

The others nodded and even the boys did.

Then Lani and Hazel walked off going down the grassy hill.

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes:

Seeker: Ooooo Deya makes for an interesting story! XD

_Everyone stares at Seeker with evil glaring eyes_

Seeker: I guess I'm a bit mean for making your day slightly annoying and… horrible… with all the surprise tests and the jinxing and the whole new devil.

Lani: You got that right!

Hazel: Yea'! I wasn't even use to the Evil Twins… and now comes her!

Leo: She's trying to make our lives miserable!

Seeker: I am not! It just came to me. Don't worry! You're all nearly in the last of your tests and such; you shouldn't be getting much work anymore. And Deya will be annoying but you won't want to shoot yourselves. So you've practically conquered the worst!

All say sarcastically: Thanks… That's _soo_ much better.

Seeker: Everyone! Don't worry ok?! Now… finish my author notes! :D

All: PLEASE REVIEW :D


	9. The Boys Have Entered

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 9 – The Boys have entered**_

Seeker: Ok. This is the sleepover.

Hazel: Will there be cookies?

Seeker: Yes. I'll ask Leah to make some.

Hazel: Nummy!

Lani: And Seeker will be announcing an event!

Seeker: Yep, but do not stress. It is my duty to make sure all of it ends up perfect. So it shall! And I love writing this story, it's so much fun!!!

Lani and Hazel: Yep. So here are the Summary and Disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

* * *

"Lani! Hazel! So glad you're here!" Leah said joyfully.

She grabbed their arms and dragged them along, until they were in the 'sleepover room'.

They called it that because they usually spend all their time there.

Lani and Hazel dropped their bags, '_thump_', and they sat down completing the formed circle.

"So… what random question is Sammy asking now?" Lani asked, per usual.

Every sleepover they would have a new topic. Samantha was usually the one who started the topic. So, the topic was always random…

The embarrassing thing was, the questions always made at least one girl blush… like mad I might add.

Too bad it was Hazel and Lani's turn.

"I heard a rumour" Samantha started.

'Here we go' Lani and Hazel both thought.

"There's a prom in the end of the year!" she squealed with the most happiest voice anyone has ever seen… or heard!

"A prom?" Hazel asked now leaning forward, being so curious.

"EEEEEEEEK" Lani squealed happily as well.

Lani loves wearing dresses. This now gives her a chance to wear the most stunning elegant dress… EVER!

She was day-dreaming of what the prom would look like, how it would feel, what she would wear. She was caught up in the dream until one question came to mind.

"We're only in grade 9 and they have a prom for us?" she blurted out. At least it sounded like a question.

"I don't know! They might. This school is different" Leah said, with a hint of joy.

"I know what you mean" Hazel and Lani muttered.

They are kind of right actually… hidden places, unstable greenhouses, weird time tables, etc… even the school has an unusual name.

But eh! They all love the school no matter what!

Ahem… Back to the story.

"Oh who cares about that! I just am sooo happy we're having a prom!" Jane said, squealing some more.

"I'm happy too" Lani squealed as well. Before a mile-second passed, 'me too' was heard from every girl in the circle.

Except for Alex.

They all looked over to her. She sat there, eyes bulged, looking somewhat disturbed by the thought of 'prom'. Everyone seemed happy and excited, she seemed, disgusted and uncomfortable.

"Alex?" Lani said as she daintily placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I… Hate… Dresses," she said muttering, "the thought of prom is SICK!".

"Uh-Uh!" Seline said. "Prom is fun, a fun and exciting time to dress up and spend the night in each others company. It could be a girl's night. We don't have to go with boys" Xion said afterwards.

She was right. Prom would be fun. They could all hang out, dance together, dress up. It would be an awesome, fun/excited-filled evening.

Alex's eyes turned back to normal. She must feel a bit more comfortable but she still seemed disturbed. "Maybe. Maybe I'll go".

All the girls smiled. Good enough.

"Or… It could be a night with a boy!" said Samantha teasing the other girls.

"Ooooo Oooo Ooo! Hazel could go with Jet and Hale with Lani!" Leah said joyfully.

Face/palm. Face/palm. Leah. You're going to make the girl's blush!

Hazel and Lani were blushing madly. They looked away before anyone would see their nearly tomato coloured cheeks.

"See… You dooooo like them!" all the girls teased, but where happy for their fellow friends.

"Uh…. Maybe" Lani said admitting the truth. She nudged Hazel.

"Yeah. Me too" she replied.

Leah smiled and she got up. Everyone watched her, their faces showing that they were confused.

The next minute Leah walked in with cookies in a tray.

"Cookies for all!" she said delighted.

This got Hazel's attention. Hazel closed her eyes gently and smelt the fresh smell of choc fudge cookies, smothered _in_ fudge!

Once Leah settled the hot tray down in the middle of the circle, Hazel saw her chance. She snatched a few so quickly no one knew, until she was munching on them.

They all looked at Hazel looking flustered, and shrugged it off. They should be use to Hazel's cookie frenzy's.

After a minute or two, the cookies where all gone. "I'll go make some more" Leah offered. Everyone nodded in agreement. This is where poor Lani and Hazel became everyone's targets.

"I heard that you both fell and got caught by your 'love'" Samantha teased them, but was overjoyed by the idea.

Lani and Hazel blushed once more. "There not our 'love', there just friends, good friends. That's all" Lani reassured them.

This time there faces were readable. 'We don't believe that' faces.

Hazel, how evil and maniacal she is, thought of a plan. Too bad it would just make things worse… and way more embarrassing.

"Well Lani fell of a tree and Hale caught her" she told them. "Eeep! Tell us more!" Seline said. Lani looked over to see Hazel. 'Ooooo so that's how you're going to play it. Then war has begun!' Lani thought.

"But Hazel fell of a greenhouse. She was on the top floor and Jet was on the bottom. He caught her easily" Lani said. The others paid their attention to Lani. "Then what!?" Samantha asked. How Sammy was having fun!

"Well the tree Lani fell of was a secret hideout. Her and Hale only know where it is! Romantic huh?!" Hazel said as she looked over to Lani.

Lani blushed and turned her head to the others. "Uh. Well… when Jet caught her she was in his arms, surrounded by flowers!" Lani said making it sound so romantic. This turned the other girls back to Hazel.

Hazel knew she had to think of something. She thought and she spoke "That hideout has a view of the beautiful dawn sunset. They go up there and sit on the same branch and watch it, practically every day if they can".

"Oi! Don't tell them that!" Lani blurted out. Then quickly responded sweetly with "But Jet is always interested in helping you with things. You both love cookies and chocolate! And you both speak to each other about everything. Like you've known him for your whole life! Isn't that adorable and romantic!?".

She was right. The other girls moved there heads left to right, left to right, over and over. But this couldn't go on forever. They would run out of ideas. Lani and Hazel looked at each other with 'what do we do know?'.

I think the war is over, and… their losing against the others!

But the sweet smell of cookies entered the room and Hazel didn't wait, so she grabbed them before the tray even hit the ground. Leah placed the half empty tray in the middle.

Ding Dong

"Oooo. There here!" Leah said surprised. But Lani and Hazel didn't hear the door bell. So they started talking about the prom topic again. At least it would be less embarrassing.

"So... Prom. I wander it its girl pick or boy pick?" Lani asked. "I wander what day" Hazel added in. That would surely keep the other girls busy.

"It's boy pick actually" said a familiar voice. Lani froze. "And it's on the last day of school" said another familiar voice. Hazel was shocked by hearing the sweet voice and dropped her cookie. She realised of course, so she hastily dived for it. "Hey Hazel" said Jet as he picked up her cookie for her and gave her it.

The Boys have entered!

And in their sleepover!

All the girls practically looked at Leah, giving her 'looks'. "What?! I thought they should come for once. Get to know everyone and so on. It'll be fun!" Leah whispered to the glaring girls.

All the girls settled down. "I guess it'll be fun" Samantha said. All the girls now agreed. Though Lani and Hazel still blushed at the thought that Hale and Jet heard them talk about prom.

"Dinner's ready" Leah's Mum yelled from downstairs. Everyone jolted toward the stairs. Boy was everyone starving!

The all ate like people who haven't eaten for years! Before long they were all finished. Not a surprise. Lani stood up gently and held her plate within her delicate fingers. She walked over and placed it in the sink. Hazel did the same, then wiped her gentle hands and skipped over to where the cookies were.

Of course.

Lani walked over to the balcony. Hale followed.

"Why you out here?" he asked curiously. Lani laughed quietly. "Oh, no particular reason. I just come out here" she said smiling but glancing at the garden below. "Ok. But don't be too long. It's freezing. You aren't even wearing your jacket" he answered. This gently made her laugh. "It's inside silly".

Hale laughed along "Ok. Where watching a movie soon. So don't be here too long" he said and gently walked off.

Lani stayed there, still gazing at the garden. She felt something wrap around her. Her jacket, and turned to see Hale walking to the 'sleepover' room. Lani laughed 'Hale. You're so silly… but sweet'.

While this was happening, Hazel was eating cookies. Jet joined her and they started talking. They looked so cute together, and could talk about anything. It looked as if they've known each other for a long time.

But on the other side of the huge room was Alex and Leo. "What the shell I'm I doing here anyway" Leo muttered. "And I have to put up with you" Alex mumbled under her breathe.

Not to long afterwards, the others walked in. Lani and Hale along with them.

"MOVIE TIME!" Sophia squealed. And they began to watch.

**1 hour later**

Everyone was asleep except for Lani and Hazel. Hazel had too much sugar, to hyped up to even think about closing her beautiful eyes. And Lani… she was thinking.

She thought 'Prom will be fun. If not with Hale, then hanging with the girls will be too. Who knows what might happen. I just know one thing for sure… Boys are picking… and the next few days, they'll be asking someone to the prom'.

'I wonder who ends up with who'.

_

* * *

_

Author Notes:

Seeker: Ooo… Prom! All of you will have fun!

Lani: I'm sure we will.

Hazel: Yea' Prom will be fun. We could hang out and dance and hehehe, dress up! And if Seeker makes sure there are cookies. Than it shall be awesome!

Seeker: Yes. I will have cookies for you Hazel.

_Hazel smiles with joy_

Seeker: And of course that means the next chapters might be long. Also the next chapters will be showing the boys asking the girls to prom and… Shopping Spree's! I have so many ideas. I know this will end up great!

Alex: I have no doubt.

Seeker: But I won't say any more. You'll have to wait and read!

Moron Students and Seeker: Please Review! :D


	10. Prom Dates

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 10 – Prom Dates**_

Seeker: Ok… Let's see what happens next, shall we?

Hazel: Where have _**YOU**_ been?! You haven't updated for like… evah!

Seeker: I've been busy… Sorry everyone!!! But… I have finally updated!!!

Lani: Yeah!

Seeker: ^.^ Ok… So this is the last week of the term. Term 2 I believe. You might be wondering how its term two already? Well… lots of stuff have been happening at our awesome Moron High and a lot of things have been happening out of school. And we haven't kept track of weeks! So it's actually half way in the year! And it's the last week of the term! Holidays are coming for our Moron High Students! So… Let's begin!

Lani and Hazel: So here are the Summary and Disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

* * *

**Monday - Last week of the term**

DING DING

"What?! Class already!?" Leah whined.

"It's not so bad. Just Science" Lani reassured Leah.

"And then Maths!" Hazel said worryingly. She thought: "Please not another surprise Maths test… PLEASE!".

"MATHS!" Alex whined, but it turned out to be more of a yell. "GRRRR!!!".

As you can see. Everyone here doesn't really like maths. The teacher gives them homework… _ALL.__** THE. **__**TIME!**_

Like come on!!!

Ahem…

Lani, Hazel, Alex and Leah walked slowly over to their Science class. Everyone else was already in class but them. They were about to walk through the door when Sophia ran straight up to them and stopped them from walking any further.

She must be the only one other then them who aren't in class yet.

"Guess _**WHAT!"**_ she said with _huge_ excitement.

"What!?" all of them said with excitement as well… except for Alex.

"Martin asked me to prom!" she said so happily that it looked like she could faint right there and then.

"Great Sophia!" Lani said and hugged her sister.

Did I mention they were sisters? Well Lani and Sophia are sisters. Lani being the older one though.

Hazel has a sister to. This being Seline. And like Lani… Hazel was the older sister and Seline was the younger sister.

"Oh… and Haunt asked Seline out too!" she said, being happy for her friend.

All four smiled, including Sophia. Though one person did not smile. She didn't really pay attention. This was Alex. She was looking at something…

Something horrible!

She was watching Deya, make her 'angel like' entrance into class. Angel… pfft…

Devil!!!!

"Hmph" Alex said watching Deya show off.

Lani, Hazel, Leah and Sophia turned their heads to see what Alex was seeing.

Deya… was in_ their_ science class. _**THEIR!**_

Lani thought science was ok… let's throw that idea out the door.

Maybe we could throw Deya out as well…?

Putting those thoughts aside, they walked into their class, feeling miserable.

"This is going to be a looong science lesson" Leah sighed.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok class. Today we are going to study different cells. Pick a partner and you will work on a little project for the lesson" said their science teacher.

"Greeeeaaattt," Hazel said sarcastically, "just what I need. A science project for the lesson and no cookies!".

Lani rolled her eyes and smiled at her cookie lover friend.

She nudged Hazel and once Hazel got her attention she opened her bag slightly showing a cookie packet.

Hazel smiled brightly.

"I can always count on you, can't I?" Hazel said, not taking her gaze of the cookies, but smiling.

"Of course. I'm your personal cookie supplier!" Lani chirped happily.

The two started to laugh, but quietly. Who knows what sort of _devil_ could be eavesdropping!

Lani felt a gaze upon her and she turned to see Hale looking at her. He had a note in his hand and passed it to her when the teacher wasn't looking.

Lani smiled, a sign showing she got the note, and she opened it. It read:

**~To Lani~**

**Partner?**

**If so, close the note and nod.**

**Oh, and Jet wants to know if Hazel will be his partner.**

**Ask her.**

**Nod once for yes to be my partner.**

**Nod twice if Hazel wants to be Jet's partner.**

**Got it?**

**You should. You're a smart girl.**

**~Hale~**

Lani smiled and blushed. She thought 'He thinks I'm smart!'.

Lani is smart. She knows this. But hearing that from Hale just made her day a whole lot brighter. Of course she'll be his partner. Why wouldn't she!?

Of course Hazel was a smart girl too. Once she saw Lani with a note she knew exactly what it was.

"Tell Jet I'll be happy to be his partner" she said.

"Whoa… can you see through things?!" Lani asked amazed. She didn't even show the note to Hazel yet.

"No… I just know. And besides… we're usually their partners anyway!" she said.

That was true.

Lani turned around swiftly, closed the note and nodded twice. Hazel and Jet both smiled a sweet smile.

The girls could so totally melt right now.

The rest of class went normally. Jet and Hazel, Lani and Hale worked on their science project and handed it in at the end.

"I'm pretty sure we got the cell names right" Hale said walking beside Lani as they walked out of class.

"Hmm… maybe so" Lani said and smiled a cute little smile.

"Maths" Hazel whined walking beside Lani and Jet.

"Don't remind me" Jet said sadly.

"At least we don't have to go to maths just yet. Lunch first!" Lani said and smiled brightly.

So Lani skipped gently over to their spot and sat down.

Hazel walked up to Lani straight away and glared at her. Immediately Lani took out the cookies and gave them to Hazel. Hazel smiled sweetly and sat down next to her. She began eating her delicious cookies.

"You girls are so different" Hale and Jet both said.

Hazel had half a cookie in her mouth and Lani was eating custard. They both looked up "Hmm?" they answered.

Hale laughed. "Our point".

Jet laughed too and began eating chocolate. He loves chocolate.

So Hale shrugged and sat down eating some lunch as well.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!" some voice shrieked happily in the distance, "I would _love _to!".

Leah came into view holding Jacob's hand.

That shriek must have been Leah… So Jacob must have asked her to prom.

She walked over to Lani and Hazel slowly, still holding Jacob's hand. "He. Asked. Me!" she said one word at a time. Like it was hard for her to breathe.

"Breath, Leah, breathe" Hazel said trying to get Leah to even breathe once.

"Take in a deep breathe and exhale slowly" Lani said and did an example.

Leah took in a deep breathe and exhaled. She smiled. She felt much, _much _better.

Lani and Hazel smiled happily for Leah and she quickly went back to Jacob.

"Whoa, So many people already been asked, don't you think?" said Samantha.

"What… it's only been Sophia with Martin, Seline with Haunt, and Leah with Jacob. That's about it" Jane said.

"Well…" Lani whispered quietly looking at her fingers, "This morning I saw Sora ask Kairi".

Samantha looked over at Jane, smirking happily.

"See!? That's like 8 people and we only just found out about Prom!" she said with her smirk still there.

Jane lost. Sammy clearly won!

"Oh and Marluxia asked Larxene" Hazel said about to eat another cookie.

"Really?!" they all said in sync.

"Didn't you know?" Hazel asked astonished and then ate the cookie.

They all looked at her bewildered.

"Wwwhhaaaaattt?! Larxene and Marluxia have been together for a while. Duh! But no matter what happens in Larxene's life. She still loves being the tough one around here" Hazel said and took another cookie out of the bag.

The bag was becoming pretty empty.

"Ok… that's a lot of people already. But there are still some of us left you know" Jane said. She flickered now and then over to Taylor.

"Isn't the prom like in the end of the year?" Lani asked.

DING

"Maths…" Hazel groaned and got up.

"Yeah. It's at the end of the year" Hale answered Lani's question.

"Then all of the rest of us have loads of time" Lani said with a smile and got up. The others got up as well. They all felt like Zombies! They just didn't want to go to Maths.

They all walked over to the Math's block at a slow pace.

Then all of them walked through the door to their class room with their fingers crossed.

'No Maths test please!' is what they hoped.

"Ok. We are going to play some maths games today" said Mr. Cid.

Everyone was R-E-L-I-E-V-E-D!

Class ended in no time. Playing games in maths was way more fun than having to do maths equations and all that stuff.

Our gang headed over to their next class, Music! Today their music teacher had I treat for them. Apparently she brought in sing star!

So they walked into class and saw that all the students were helping move tables and stack chairs. Some students where seated on the carpet and most of the tables and chairs were done; so they sat down silently onto the carpet as well.

"Good Afternoon class. Today I have brought in sing star and we will all sing in pairs!" she said and smiled, "how delightful! Now… choose a partner while I get everything ready". Their teacher turned around swiftly and continued connecting cords to the TV and the Playstation.

Hale looked over to Lani. Before he even asked she spoke "Sure". And you could guess who Hazel's partner was… Jet of course.

"Hey guys" said a familiar voice from behind. They looked up to see Tidus and Yuna, holding hands. "Can we seat here?" Yuna asked.

"Of course you can, you don't even have to ask!" Lani said with a smile. Tidus and Yuna sat down next to them.

Lani and Hazel looked over to Yuna and Yuna felt their eyes on her. Before Lani and Hazel were going to ask, Yuna answered their question. "Yes" she giggled, "I'm going with Tidus to Prom!". She said this like it was her dream come true.

Lani was so happy for Yuna. Hazel was too, but if she kept on being happy all the time it would make her less evil. And she wouldn't want to go down a rank on her evilness.

"Ok class. Has everyone picked a partner?" their class teacher turned around and asked them. "Not me miss!" some one said in an 'angel like' manner.

Oh no.

No! NO!

Not her! Not this class!

She can't _possibly_ be in _this_ class.

"Oh hello Deya. Glad you can join us" their teacher said happily. Doesn't she realise how evil Deya really is!? Deya just acts like an 'angel' around others when deep inside she is a nasty devil!

Devil I tell you! DEVIL!

"Does anyone else have no partner?" their teacher asked.

Silence.

I bet if someone _did_ have no partner. They wouldn't want _her_ to be theirs.

"Hmmm… you'll have to sing with me then" the Music teacher told her. Deya smiled (probably fake!) and she walked over to the teacher.

This is going to be interesting!

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: Ok! I'm working my way through the prom people so that you all know who's going with who and who has a prom date and who hasn't!

Lani: And I'm hoping everyone understands what you just said!

Hazel: _*cookie in mouth* _Uh huh!

Seeker: Well no matter, after the next chapters are up, they can read and then they'll know who's with who for prom, so ya. And then… Drum roll please!

Hale:_ *goes to drum. Does a drum roll*_

Seeker: We all go shopping!

Leah: I know! I can't wait to buy my prom dress!

Seeker: I can't wait until I'm not lazy and update more! XD Anyway…

Jet: Please review!


	11. The Princess and The Pauper

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 11- The Princess and The Pauper**_

Seeker: Ok… I'm trying not to be lazy! So here is the next chapter! And now let's see what happens next?

Lani and Hazel: So here are the Summary and Disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

* * *

Deya was now next to their music teacher.

The teacher showed them what order they would go in and how to play, so that everyone could have a go at singing.

Right now it was Yuna's and Tidus' go and they were singing a song which was fun to sing. Everyone else in the class sang along with them, enjoying themselves. But a little Devil was keeping an eye on her classmates, making sure her mission would go as planned. And somewhere else in the music block were two evil twins.

Deya was smirking proudly. 'Plan in action' she thought.

But what plan was Deya planning? What could she possibly want in the school? And where would she unleash her plan?

We will need to find out! We can't let this devil win!

Ahem…

The lesson was about to finish as the last few students took their turns. When the bell rang signalling lunch, our gang walked out.

Deya stayed though and soon the evil twins showed up.

"Hey Deya" Victoria smirked. Chloe on the other hand was smiling gently. Deya glared at Chloe but decided to continue on with her plan.

"Remember why I'm here" she told them and she walked away.

Over at the spot our gang was seated. And not to far away were Namin'e and Roxas.

"Namin'e" Roxas said and looked into her beautiful eyes, "will you go with me to prom" he asked her gently. She blushed deeply and stuttered a "Y-y-yes". Roxas blushed as well. They both found out that they both like each other. You would think that since they spend all their time together that they would know that by now?

Roxas held Namin'e's hand and they walked over to the others.

Lani smiled as Namin'e looked over at her. Namin'e smiled as well, her cheeks still a shade of pink.

Everyone was happy for them.

"A lot of us have dates" Leah said happily and smiled.

"And a lot of us don't" Samantha added.

DING

Everyone listened to the bell.

"What class do we have now?" Lani thought aloud.

"Drama" Bella told them.

Our gang all headed towards the drama room. Apparently their drama teacher has a surprise for them as well.

They walked into the drama room and they all took a seat onto the carpet.

"Good Afternoon class!" their drama teacher exclaimed, "I have good news for you all!".

They all listened and waited for the teacher to tell them.

"We are going to have a play! We start rehearsing the play in the start of term three and then we will perform the play in term four; the night before Prom" she told them.

The teacher then went into the details of the prom. What it would be about, how they would organise the event, who would be acting in it or who would be making the costumes, and all that stuff.

She seemed to know how to make everything work and so that on the night, it would fantastic!

Just who would play the roles?

"Ok, so… this play is about The Princess and The Pauper. Has everyone seen this movie?" she asked them.

They all nodded.

Lani and Hazel knew this movie well, when they were little they watched it a lot.

"Brilliant! Ok, then we should be all set, I will have auditions here tomorrow. After them we should have our actors and actresses all sorted out and I will give them the roles so they can practise over the holidays. Then next lesson I will assign other important roles. By the end of this week everyone should have their own important job to do for this play. So when we come back in term three, we will start straight away with everything. I already have costume designers and they have already started on the costumes. This shall be amazing!" she said with pure happiness, "Now, since everything will be ready and you all know what has to be done, we will spend the lesson playing drama games".

Lani whispered to the others saying: "This will be so much fun guys!".

"What? The drama games or the play?" Leah asked.

"Both. But I was mainly talking about the play. I am going to audition tomorrow. Who knows, it could be great fun! And it will keep us busy in the time from now and 'til prom… So come on. Let's go!". She then looked over to Hazel. "Hazel? You up for it?" Lani questioned.

Hazel had an evil grin. "Sure…" she whispered.

The others looked scared.

Was Hazel going to be the evil character or something? Or sabotage the play?

But Lani was still smiling. She was use to Hazel and her evilness.

"Hazel… no evil tricks, ok? And no… we are not doing our alternative ending that we came up with when we were little" Lani said, then giggled.

Hazel's evil grin disappeared. "Ohhh… why not!?".

"What alternative ending?" Axel questioned. He was intrigued by the thought.

"Hehehe… well… let's just say it's really evil but Lani…" looks over to Lani, "says I can't do that" Hazel told him.

"Yes… We are going by the real story because it's a play… in front of an audience" Lani reasoned.

"Fine… we won't do that alternative ending" Hazel replied.

"But you'll still audition?" Lani asked and hoped.

"Sure why not" she replied back.

Lani smiled, "And what about you all" she turned and asked them.

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not. It'll be fun" Hale and Jet agreed.

"Then it's settled. We will all try out for the auditions and help with the play. And when we are not, the rest of us who don't have dates will go and work on that. And in the holidays-" Lani stopped her long speech as Leah interrupted.

"We will go shopping!" she said with excitement.

"Yes. In the holidays we will go shopping. This way we have a schedule between the play and the prom" Lani continued.

"Sounds like a plan" Axel said.

"Yeah, this will be perfect" Jane added.

Lani smiled.

Then they all focused their attention back to the teacher and started playing drama games.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

Seeker: Bet you all didn't see _THAT_ coming! But this way I can show you all who's going with who for prom, have a shopping spree, have the prom in the end, and have something in between! Smart huh?

Axel: If I do say so myself.

Seeker: ^.^ Thank you, thank you! ^.^

Lani: I can't wait. I wonder what role I'll get?

Hazel: Me too!

Axel: I want to know about this 'alternative' ending.

Seeker: Maybe another time Axel.

Hale and Jet: Please Review!


	12. Friends Visiting

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 12- Friends Visiting**_

Seeker: Ok… Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But here it is! :D

DiZ: Yes. This is where some relatives come to visit, new kid arrives, some of our lovely students get dates and they're soon going to audition! :D

Lani and Hazel: It will begin after the summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

Seeker: ENJOY! :D

Oh and… '_No one was hurt making this chapter'._

And I will be dedicating this chapter and the next two chapters to my awesome fan/readers/reviewers!

This chapter is dedicated to White Firez! Look down the bottom to read my dedication!

* * *

**Tuesday- Last week of the term**

Lani and Hazel made there way up the grassy hill. They spotted something _highly_ unusual.

Where Alex was seated, was a line of boys…

_**BOYS!**_

Why were they there?

Lani and Hazel continued walking to their spot. They were about to ask why there was a huge line of boys, but they were interrupted by Samantha.

"They are here to ask Alex to prom" she simply said.

Lani and Hazel were astounded.

"Really!?" they said in sync. Samantha nodded and gazed upon the line. Hazel and Lani sat down and looked over to where the line of boys were.

"Will you come with me to prom?" one boy asked. Alex groaned. "No" she said and punched the guy's stomach. The boy walked away clutching where she hit him.

A new boy came forward and asked the same question. She replied with the same two letter word and punched him in the face. He walked away slowly.

A new one came and he wore a helmet. He asked her, she said no, and guess what happened? She punched him in the gut. He walked off.

I don't think the helmet did any good.

A new boy stepped forward from the line.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked. He wore a complete suit. The suit looked like one knights were.

"No!" she yelled. She was getting _very_ annoyed. She didn't like 'boys' and this was getting on her _last_ nerve.

She took off his helmet and hit him.

W-h-o-a… Love hurts…

Lani, Hazel and the others stopped watching and started talking about other things.

Leah was about to say something when a 'quite' familiar voice spoke.

"Guess who" he said. He was behind Hazel and had his hands over her eyes.

"Umm…" she thought about it, "Reno".

"How'd you know? My brother Axel has the same voice as me. There's not much of a difference. And besides you haven't even met me" he replied. Then he took his hands away.

"Well, Axel has told me about you. You're his brother after all. So I knew he had a brother. And it doesn't matter that I haven't met you yet. Then comes the voice. You and him do sound the same but you both have unique qualities to your own voices. It didn't quite sound like Axel, that's why I said you" she explained.

"Very Clever" he spoke, "Axel wasn't lying when he said your good at all this. And being evil".

Hearing this she smirked, and then she turned around and smiled at him.

Reno had reddish orangey hair like Axel. He had it spiky around the top. Some fell down and covered parts of his face. And the rest of his hair was ponnied and fell against his back. He had a unique pattern or marking around his eyes like Axel. But Axel has upside down tear-drops while Reno has sharp red lines that curved with his eyes.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Reno asked.

Hazel shrugged.

"Well, when you see him, tell him that me and Rude have come to visit. Oh and that later we'll come back to meet all his friends" he said with a genuine smile.

"Okay" Lani replied. Hazel nodded.

They watched Reno walk off with a man following behind him.

'_That must be Rude'_ Hazel and Lani thought.

Rude wore black sunglasses over his eyes and wore some kind of agent suit. He looked very formal in a way.

Lani, Hazel and the others then continued their conversation about the topic.

Over on the other side of school was were Axel could be located.

He was walking by the office.

Axel looked over, gazing at random things, when he was amazed at one certain sight.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Axel was watching a girl. It looked like she was a new student.

She had short, kind of spiky, reddish orangey hair that went just above her shoulders. It looked very pretty on her and complemented her face. In her hair she wore a type of goggles. They looked quite stylish.

She had nice, stunning, orangey yellow eyes and she wore really stylish clothes. The clothes she wore suit and match her well.

She wore a medium sized dress. This dress is coloured like the sunset, or like a fire when it glows. It was yellow, orange, and a reddish colour. She had a star type explosion pattern on the upper side of her dress and a bit lower on the other side was a type or cross. She also has fireworks, type of flare patterns across her dress. On her arms she wore types of bands that strapped around. Her dress also has an attachable hood and she wore high socks just under her knees. She also had long boots that was a bit lower then her knees. Letting the socks visible. Her boots had a spiky pattern up the top which made them look like they were circling and climbing her nice legs. All that she wore suit her.

But there was one thing that was different about her. Like Axel and Reno, she has patterns and markings on her face. Unlike them, she has a star that circles her right eye and a type of cross just under her left eye. These markings and patterns matched the ones on the top part of her dress.

Axel felt different as he watched her.

It was _love_.

'_Love at first sight'._

As he thought about this, he started to blush.

Suddenly she turned and spotted Axel. She had the same admiration towards him as she saw him.

She was in_ love_ too.

A sudden tinge of pink spread across her face so she quickly turned around and walked another way.

Axel was confused.

Didn't she like him? Does he look weird? Did he do something wrong?

Axel pondered about these questions as he walked up to the spot were the others would be.

He was still thinking when something… or a certain someone… interrupted him.

He was stopped by a certain red-head.

Reno swung his arm over Axel's shoulder.

"Hey Bro!" he happily said.

Rude stood on the other side of Axel.

"Long time no see" Axel replied, "so…what's happened since the last time you've visited?".

The three walked off and talked about this.

Back over at the spot.

"This is getting _**RIDICULOUS!**_" Alex yelled. She was getting fed up. Well, she was already fed up… she was infuriated four minutes ago.

Anyway…

"_**GO AWAY**_!" she yelled at the line of boys.

None of them moved an inch.

If there was a machine that had an arrow showing how mad a person was…. Let's just say Alex's machine's arrow has now broken, ripped off from the machine, exploded from too much anger and now is on fire; from being too mad.

DING DING

The bell furiously rang.

Time for period 1.

The line of boys disappeared as they went to their own classes.

"F-I-N-A-L-L-Y" Alex screamed, saying each word with emphasis.

The others and her slowly got up and headed off to period 1.

"Hey" said both Hale and Jet when they caught up with Lani and Hazel.

"Hey" the girls replied.

"You all still up for the auditions today?" Lani asked, a smile on her face.

"Of course" Hale said simply.

"Heck Yeah, were up for it" Jet replied.

"Great… except I still want to do my alternative ending" Hazel told them.

"Maybe we could ask the teacher to use the room in lunch so we can do the alternative ending. And show it to our friends. I'm sure Axel will want to see that" Lani replied.

"Hmmm…" Hazel thought about it, "I guess at least doing the alternative once is ok. And it'll be fun showing it too. Ok, fine. We'll ask her" Hazel said.

"It's a plan" Hale and Jet both said in sync.

"Jinx under-cover!" they both said at the same time.

This will go on forever…

"Dammit" Hale said simply, "let's stop, it'll never end". He laughed gently.

"Haha. Oh well" Jet chuckled.

They walked into Art.

"I love art, it's so awesome" Lani said. Hazel strongly agrees. She showed this by nodding straight away.

After they sat down, they did what the teacher had instructed.

But over where Sam and Joel were, a little conversation was going on.

"Sam, You know how there is a, ugh, Prom… I was wondering if you would like to go with me" he said looking straight into her eyes. Which made it quite difficult and made him quite nervous.

What was she going to say?

I'll tell you!

She wanted to burst into random randomness because of how happy she was!

"Of course I'll go with you Joel!" she replied.

He smiled, which made her smile back.

Then both of them went on with the lesson.

With a little paint over here and a little paint over there; the lesson went quick.

And they were on there way to English.

They all swiftly walked in, sat down and got their stuff ready for the lesson.

"Ok class, settle down. Now…" their teacher began, "today we are starting a little assignment".

"Why?, why?, why?, why?.... WHY?!" Lani muttered gently banging her head on her palm of her hand.

"What's wrong Lani?" Hazel asked. I think she knew all to well what was wrong.

"Stupid assignment" she muttered, not even listening to Hazel. She put her head on her desk.

Instinctively she pushed her head forward and backwards, like she did when she gently banged her head on her palm.

Though she didn't realise where her head was.

"Owwww!" she yelled. It was too late; she banged her head on the desk. She jolted up and rubbed her forehead.

Hazel cracked up laughing.

"What happened?" Hale asked.

"I hit my head on the desk accidently" she continued to rub her head.

The teacher was speaking: "But the assignment is little and can be done in this lesson and handed in at the end. Simple".

Lani heard this and spoke: "What!? I've banged my head for nothing!".

"Cheer up; at least we don't have some silly assignment to do" Jet told her.

"I guess" she said.

Then they continued on with their lesson.

_(A/N: Seeker: Before I go on I want to say that the head banging thing really happened to me. I was in class and some assignment was due like tomorrow and she only just told us about it. I was banging my head on my palm and then placed my head on my desk to rest for a bit. Like a minute later I decide to continue banging my head on my palm but I kind of forgot where my head was and banged it on the desk. It hurt! Anyway…)_

It was lunch…. Finally… and they were heading over to the drama room when suddenly they saw Reno and Rude.

"Hey" Reno said as he was tapping a club gentle onto his shoulder and walking over with Rude as they approached our students, "I just wanted to say we have to go in ten minutes to do something important but we'll be here tomorrow. Okay? That's when Axel can fully introduce us to you all".

"Yes. So see you" Rude said politely.

All our students nodded.

"Ok, see ya later bro" Axel said.

Reno nodded and was turning around to face the school gates. As he did this, the club in his hand nearly hit Rude in the face. Rude luckily ducked beforehand. Reno didn't even notice what he was doing.

He turned around once more to tell Axel something. As this happened, Rude stood back up in a proper position and Reno once again turned around, successfully wacking Rude in the head.

"Urgghh" Rude groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "watch it sometimes".

"Oops. Sorry" Reno said realising what he did. He chuckled after though. It was kind of funny.

_(A/N: Seeker: In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Reno keeps on accidently hitting Rude with his club type weapon. It's so funny every time! Ah, good all times! ^.^)_

After they had sorted that situation out, our students watched as Reno and Rude walk to the school gates.

Once Reno and Rude were gone they continued walking to the drama room.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Seeker: Yay! Another chapter done for you all! :D

Lani: I wonder what'll happen in the auditions.

Hazel: Well I wonder who the new girl is!

Axel: ME TOO!

Hazel and Lani and Seeker: *_stare weirdly at Axel for the fact he has so much enthusiasm* _

Leo: Ughh

Alex: Don't even bother asking…

Leo: Yeah…

Reno: Anyway, I'm in the story! :D

Rude: _*rubs head*_ Still hurts...

Reno: Sorry about that buddy.

Hale: Umm… On another note…

Jet: … Please Review! :D

**Dedication: To: White Firez:**

Heyaz, my cookie luva friend! :D You are the first out of three dedication chapters! :D I hope you liked this chapter! And I can't wait to see your review! Thanks for reading! … And reviewing! :D

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, the past chapters and the ones to come! **

**Pretty Please Review! ^^**


	13. Auditions

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 13- Auditions**_

Seeker: Here are the auditions! :D

Hale and Jet: After the summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

Seeker: ENJOY! :D

And if you don't want to read the songs lyrics you can just skip them if you want. But it would be appreciated if you read them. It took me awhile to find them lyrics! Thanks…

This chapter is dedicated to Leo's Katanas. Look down the bottom to read my dedication!

* * *

They were at the drama room to try out for the auditions. All of them went and they walked in casually.

There weren't a lot of people auditioning.

"Miss, me and Hazel want to audition for Princess Annneliese and Erika" Lani said, smiling brightly.

"Which one will you be?" she asked, delighted to have the main roles filled.

"I'm being Princess Anneliese and Hazel's Erica" Lani replied.

"Yep" Hazel confirmed.

"Ok girls. Show me what you got" she said.

All the others sat down leaving room for Lani and Hazel.

Both girls went onto the small stage. And whispered something to each other, "Good luck".

"We're singing, '_I am a girl like you'_" both girls told the audience.

"Ok. Please begin" said their teacher.

Erica- Hazel  
If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
Madame Carpe will make me pay,  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
And the barn's a mile away.  
It's cold and wet  
But still I get an omelet on my plate,  
But in my head I'm back in bed  
Snuggled up and sleeping late.

Anneliese- Lani  
If I want some eggs I ring the bell  
And the maid comes running in,  
And she serves them on a silver tray  
And she brings the cookie tin.  
And while I eat she rubs my feet

And strolling minstrels play,  
But I'd rather be in my library  
Reading science books all day.

Erica- Hazel  
I'm just like you (you are?)  
You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes I am a girl like you.  
You'd never think that it was so  
But now I've met you and I know,  
It's plain as day  
Sure as the sky is blue  
I am a girl like you.

First I choose a fabric from the rack And I pin the pattern down,  
And I stitch it in the front and back  
And it turns into a gown!

Anneliese- Lani  
I wear my gown  
Without my crown  
And dance around my room  
And imagine life without the strife  
Of an unfamiliar groom.

I'm just like you (I think that's true)  
You're just like me (Yes I can see)

Both- Hazel and Lani  
We take responsibility  
We carry through (We carry through)  
Do what we need to do.  
Yes I am a girl like you.  
I'm just like you (I'm just like you)  
You're just like me (You're just like me)  
It's something anyone can see  
A heart that beats  
A voice that speaks the truth  
Yes I am a girl like you.

Lani and Hazel stopped singing and smiled at each other. They were pleased because there audition was done the way they wanted to do and they did the best they could.

Now all they had to do is see what the teacher thought.

"Brilliant!" she said, very delighted, "You have got the roles!... Now… we have Princess Anneliese and Erica. We just need the other roles. Anyone else?".

Lani and Hazel were happy.

"Thank you Miss" they said and walked of the stage. Once they got back to the others they received some High-5's.

The teacher however, was eyeing the other students. "You both will do perfectly" she said looking at Hale and Jet.

"Umm… excuse me?" Hale said.

"You will be Julian" she simply stated, "And Jet will be King Dominic".

"What!?" both boys nearly yelled in shock.

"Come on, you both look like good singers" she tried to convince them.

"We might be good at singing but that doesn't mean we'll be perfect for the role" Hale stated.

"Come on, have a go!" she tried to convince them more.

All the others looked at them.

"Have a go you guys" Lani said.

"Should we?" Jet asked.

"You said you would" Hazel reminded them.

"Ugh… fine" Hale said and got up. He started walking up to the stage. Hazel got up and followed him onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" Hale questioned.

"Singing with you" Hazel stated.

"Huh!?"

"Ok, what will you be singing?" the teacher asked.

"'_To Be A Princess'_ Miss" Hazel said.

Hale shrugged and went along.

"Do you know this song?" Hazel had to ask.

"Of course" and he started…

Julian: Hale:  
Now remember,  
No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping,  
Slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed.  
Stay Present, stay pleasant, stay proud.

To be a princess  
Is to know which spoon to use  
To be a princess  
Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes  
To maintain a regal gait  
Leave the parsley on your plate  
And be charming but detached  
And yet amused  
To be a princess  
Is to never be confused

Do a plié and never fall  
Don't ever stray from protocol  
All through the day  
There's just one way  
You must behave  
Do keep a grip and never crack  
Stiff upper lip and arch the back  
Bend from above  
And always wear your gloves  
And wave

Shoulders back and  
Tummy in and  
Pinky out and  
Lift the chin and  
Slowly turn the head from side to side

Erika: Hazel  
I see now

Julian: Hale:  
Breathing gently  
Stepping lightly  
Smile brightly  
Nod politely  
Never show a thing you feel inside  
Glide!

To be a princess  
Is to always look your best  
To be a princess  
Is to never get to rest  
Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
Sleep on a mattress extra firm  
Speak and be clever  
Never at a loss for words  
Curtsy to every count and lord  
Learn how to play the harpsichord  
Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds

Both: Hale and Hazel  
Thirds, thirds

Julian: Hale  
And  
She has beautiful eyes  
Your spirits rise  
When she walks in the room

Erika: Hazel  
I see

Julian: Hale  
Doors close  
And the chemistry grows  
She's like a rose  
That's forever in bloom

Julian: Hale & (ERIKA): Hazel  
Do a plié and don't  
(Ever ever ever fall)  
Never show dismay  
(And be there when people call)  
Be prepared whatever royal life will bring  
Do keep a grip and don't  
(Ever ever ever crack)  
Take a dainty sip  
(Never ever turn your back)  
There's a time and place and way for everything

To be a princess  
Is to never make your bed  
To be a princess  
Is to always use your head

Hale finished off the last word and sighed with relief. He then smiled and looked over to Hazel.

"Superb Hale and Hazel!" their teacher said, even more delighted, "Hale is now Julian. Jet you're up now, so stay there Hazel".

Hale smiled and walked off while Jet walked on. Hazel stayed like she was told.

"Now… what will it be?" the teacher asked. She was ready to see their next brilliant performance.

"I guess _'If you love me for me'_" Hazel said and looked over to Jet, "Ready?".

"As I'll ever be" Jet replied.

Hazel began singing.

Erika: Hazel  
Once a lass met a lad  
You're a gentle one, said she  
In my heart I'd be glad  
If you loved me for me

You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be

Dominic: Jet  
I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me

Erika: Hazel  
Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues

Dominic: Jet  
What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin

Erika: Hazel  
Hope will blossom by believing

Both: Hazel and Jet  
The heart that lies within

Dominic: Jet  
I'll be yours  
Together we shall always be as one  
If you love me for me

Erika: Hazel  
Who can say where we'll go  
Who can promise what will be  
But I'll stay by your side

Dominic: Jet  
I'll be yours  
Together we shall always  
Be as one

Both: Hazel and Jet  
If you love me for me  
If you love me for me

"Amazing! Ah you all have impressed me!" the teacher said with pure happiness, "Ok, Jet you are being King Dominic!".

The next few minutes were some of the others auditioning.

"I never thought you had it in you" Axel said.

"What?" Hazel questioned.

All of them were sitting down while the teacher made sure all the roles were filled.

"I never thought you would sing" Axel explained, "And you have to sing a lot in the play, more then Hale, Jet or Lani".

"I know that and singing can be part of being evil. Besides I've watched this movie so many times" she told him.

"True" he replied.

"Ok my delightful class. We now have all the roles filled. We also have costume designers and students making props. All we need now is to finish the props, finish the costumes and all our actors and actresses knowing their lines. Ah… we are so going to be ready for that play" their teacher said and smiled brightly.

The students smiled happily as well.

"Ok, the list will be up tomorrow and you will see who plays who. Once you see the list you will come to this room in our lesson and work on your task. This way we'll get those costumes and those props done in no time. The others who will star in the play will come here like the rest but will get their scripts. Then you will help everyone else and work on your lines over the holidays and here. Does that sound good?" she said and then asked.

"Sounds like it covers everything" Lani said.

"Perfect... This shall be perfect" the teacher said.

The students then continued helping in the drama room.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

Seeker: This and the other chapter must have been the** BIGGEST** chapter I have written. It sure took ages to write and it was complicated for a bit because I didn't want to leave anything out or forget something or make no sense. So if it didn't make sense, I'm soo sorry! Oh and please tell me. But if it did, well then cool! :D And yeah, I decided to make it two chapters instead. Easier for you all to read! :D

Lani and Hazel: We passed the auditions… whoo hoo! :D

Teacher: Yes. And the list will go up tomorrow. A.k.a next chapter!

Seeker: Yep. So Pretty Please Review! :D Tell me what you think!

**Dedication: To: Leo's Katanas:**

You're a good fan/reader/reviewer! I like seeing what you think about the chapters! And we always come up with some good ideas! :D Thanks! Oh and if you ask why I dedicate this chapter to you, out of the three, it's because I had you and the other two in order and you got this one! :D

**So, before you go, Please leave me a review! All of you!**

**Pretty Please Review! ^^**


	14. The New Girl

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 14- The New Girl**_

Seeker: Ok, remember that girl Axel's in love with?

Axel: Shhh!!! Don't tell them that!

Seeker: Just because you are!

Axel: _*blushes as red as his hair*_

Seeker: Anyway, remember that girl? She's now going to be introduced in this chapter!

Lani and Hazel: Cool! Let's start after the summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

Seeker: ENJOY! :D

This chapter is dedicated to Luckycookie! Look down the bottom to read my dedication!

* * *

**Wednesday- Last week of the term**

Lani and Hazel made there way up the grassy hill like usual. They decided to make it fun and played tag while reaching the spot.

Lani ran away from Hazel. When Hazel got near her, Lani squealed and screamed out of natural instinct. But when it was Lani's go to tag Hazel; she would hide behind buildings which made it hard for Lani.

It was funny though and quite fun, and when either one tagged there best friend, they laughed happily and began again.

They finally got to the top and to their spot; and they sat down panting.

After a bit, they regained their breathe and relaxed.

"That was fun!" Lani said and smiled happily.

Hazel nodded but she felt hungry.

She glared at Lani.

When Lani noticed she gave a packet of cookies to Hazel. Lani would always bring cookies, when she could, to give to Hazel.

Thing is, Hazel can be evil. But she loves a good cookie!

Hazel began munching, delicately, on the cookies.

At this moment, Jane came up to Lani and Hazel. There was something different about Jane though.

They examined Jane. Dark brown hair, green jacket, light green dress, holding Taylor's hand, boot-

Wait a second!

Lani smiled seeing this, "is it what it looks like?".

Jane and Taylor nod their heads.

"So, you finally asked her to prom!" Hazel said and then ate another cookie.

Jane and Taylor blushed furiously.

"Yeah" he said shyly.

"Aww how cute!" Lani said with a sweet smile.

Jane and Taylor blushed once more before bidding farewell as they went to see some of the others.

Lani and Hazel smiled at their friends and continued what they were doing.

"Um… excuse me, but could you help me out" said a nice voice. Her voice wasn't as soft as Namin'e 's but isn't as tough as Paine's. Her voice was just right and sounded pretty coming from her.

Other words, it suits her.

Lani and Hazel looked up into nice, stunning, orangey yellow eyes. They looked at her and she looked quite cool… and awesome!

"Could you help me out?" the girl asked again.

"Sure" Lani told her.

The girl smiled happily. She held out her hand, "I'm Flaire" she said in a polite manner.

Lani and Hazel shook her hand, "I'm Lani and this is Hazel".

Flaire nodded, "Well, I'm new around here. Yesterday I came to enrol at this school, but today is my first day" she explained.

"Oh, welcome to Moron High!" Lani welcomed her.

"And wow! You only have three days of school" Hazel said, "After three o'clock on Friday, we are _f-r-e-e_ and on holidays!" Hazel said with pure excitement.

"Cool," Flaire said and then took out her timetable, "here's my timetable".

She gave her timetable to Lani.

Lani studied it for some time.

"Funny…" Lani said with a sly smile.

"Huh?" Hazel said, "did I miss something?".

"Well Flaire," Lani said, probably ignoring Hazel's question, "you have all your classes with us. All of them. Stick with us and you'll have no problem finding your way around".

"Wow, Thanks," Flaire said, "this should be easier than I thought. Umm, can I sit with you both?".

"Yep" Hazel said and began patting a spot beside her.

Flaire sat down with them.

Alex came up to them with her brother behind her.

"Have you forgotten?" she said looking at them shocked.

"Ugh? Forgotten what exactly?" Lani asked.

"The audition list is up on the wall near the drama room" spoke Leo.

Lani and Hazel's eyes widened and they rushed off towards the drama room.

Flaire sat there slightly confused.

No… she was _definitely_ confused.

"So are you new?" Alex asked examining Flaire.

"Yes, I came here yesterday and enrolled. Today's my first day though. I thought it would take me forever to find my classes and such. But Lani looked at my timetable and I'm in all her and Hazel's classes. If I stay with them, I should know were I'm going. And plus, it's like there my good friends already!" she said with a sweet smile, "so I'm all good, my first day's going well… though I wonder…".

Leo raised an eyebrow and Alex looked interested.

"I saw a boy…"

"Uhuh… and…?" Alex gestured for her to continue.

"Yesterday I was about to leave the school when I saw him. He was so… so… so… _perfect_ in my eyes. I started blushing like crazy; I had to turn the other way. So I took another route out of the school. But I want to meet him!".

"Well, what does he look like?" Leo asked.

While Leo spoke this, said boy was coming up to them, from behind Flaire. Leo couldn't help but see him coming their way.

"Well, he has spiky red hair. It wasn't too short but it wasn't long" Flaire was describing as Leo and Alex had glares upon the boy coming towards them, "and he has beautiful sea green eyes".

Leo and Alex still looked at the boy coming and they couldn't help notice that Flaire was describing him.

"He has markings and patterns like me, but instead they were reverse tear drops. There was one under each eye".

Leo and Alex saw the boy coming closer and closer. Oh! Flaire was in for a surprise! The boy she was describing was nearly right behind her.

"And he was kind of slim but not too slim. Just perfect" she said closing her eyes to fully remember, "and he looked so cute as he blushed".

"Who blushed?" the boy spoke as he now was right behind Flaire.

"This boy I saw yesterday" Flaire said and now opened her eyes.

"Are you suggesting I'm cute?" the boy behind her said.

"Huh?" Flaire turned around, "y-y-you!" she stuttered.

Axel chuckled.

"Well who doesn't blush when they see someone as amazing as you" he said.

Flaire's cheeks were turning scarlet.

Alex and Leo remembered everything Flaire said about Axel. Oh, she so liked him. They decided to leave and let them two be alone.

They walked off to find Lani and Hazel.

"Well… your freaky!" she said, hiding, or trying to hide, the fact she liked him.

"Me? Freaky? Ha!" he said. 'Hmm… well, let's enjoy it while I can' he thought and decided to tease her about it.

"Yeah you're freaky. I was just talking about you and look were you are! You just appear out of nowhere!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're freaky too! You were in the school grounds, you looked at a person, you turned and walked away… rude don't you think?"

She laughed lightly at that, "Oh, well, what about you? Why do you have them markings under your eyes".

He thought.

"Ha! How you gonna beat that?" she said. 'Hehehe… he's so cute when he's just being him _and_ when he's trying to tease me. I should enjoy this' she thought.

"Well, why do you have them markings?" he replied back.

'Oh darn' she thought.

Axel looked at her expression.

"Ha! I won!" he said in triumphant.

"It'll be the last time you win" she said, but smiled and held her hand out, "Flaire".

"Flaire? Like flare that people on boats light and throw in the air and then they explode into fire and fireworks?" he asked.

"Ugh… I guess" she said.

"Well that explains a lot".

"What do you mean?" she pouted.

"Well, for one you're wearing red, orange and yellow. Which are like flare colours. And you have flare type patterns on your dress. And isn't it _'opposites attract'_. I'm like Fire and you're like Flare. They're like the same. No wonder we like teasing each other and we only met!".

Flaire took all that in. When she understood she smiled, "I guess you're right. Does that mean you like my name?".

"I think it suits you".

"Why thank you".

"No problem. Let's start over, I'm Axel" and he shook her hand.

"Flaire" she said again.

**Over at the Drama Room's Wall**

Hazel, Lani and the others were currently looking at the role sheet. It seems everyone got a part in the play, one way or another.

_The Princess and The Pauper Play:_

_Princess Anneliese:__ Lani_

_Erika:__ Hazel_

_Julian:__ Hale_

_King Dominic:__ Jet_

_Preminger (Royal Adviser):__ Riku_

_Serafina:__ Played by a kitten_

_Wolfie:__ Played by a kitten_

_Queen Genevieve:__ Selphie_

_Madam Carp:__ Drama Teacher_

_Nick:__ Demyx_

_Nack:__ Sora_

_Midas:__ Played by a dog_

_Ambassador Bismark:__ Pence_

_Herv'e:__ Played by a horse_

_Royal Scheduler:__ Hayner_

_Palace Maid:__ Xion_

_Minister:__ Xemnas_

_1st Guard:__ Wakka_

_2nd Guard:__ Tidus_

_3rd Guard:__ Axel_

_Girls in garden:__ Namin'e & Olette_

_Others who are not costume designers or the actors/actresses; will be helping with making the props and placing them on stage before, after and in-between the show. They will also act as other people in scenes and will be the audience and guests at the wedding scene._

_Okay everyone. In our drama lesson today, we have a lot to go over and get done before the end of this week. So be ready for our lesson._

_~Your Drama teacher~_

Everyone finished reading the note and were about to discuss how happy and excited they were. But that feeling was washed away as two people shocked the living daylights out of them.

"HI!" Reno yelled happily. Rude covered his ears but nodded his head to say 'hi'.

Our group were shocked as much as if Sora broke into song. Now _that_ would be shocking.

Ahem…

Lani, Hazel, Hale, Jet and the others all tried to calm down from such sudden shock. After they were fully relaxed they went to greet there new friends.

"Hey to you too" Lani said with a smile.

"Well… sorry for ugh… scaring the hell out of you. Anyway, we finished what we were told to do and now were back" Reno told them, "Ok, let's introduce ourselves more better, shall we?".

"I am Reno and this is Rude" he continued and gestured towards the guy with sunglasses, Rude.

As he spoke Leo and Alex were coming towards them.

"Well, I am Lani! This is Hazel, and those two coming towards us are Leo and Alex" Lani said with another sweet smile.

"I'm Hale and this is Jet. Over there is Sam, Joel, Kyle, Taylor, Bella and Jane" he said pointing to who he was introducing.

"Yeah, and I am Leah. This here is Jacob. Standing next to him is Martin, then Sophia and over there is Haunt and Seline" Leah said also pointing to the said people.

"And there also is Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Namin'e and Roxas" said Zexion, "By the way, I am Zexion and this is Xion. We also have our friends Kura, short for Kuraudo, and this is Kyu".

Reno and Rude gave nods as they found out who was who.

"Well, since we all know who is who. Let's go to your spot and get to know each other. Since Rude and I will be visiting for a while" Reno said and they began walking off.

Lani took another look at the list and followed behind. But another person came to mind. "And our new friend is Flaire" she said.

Reno stopped to nod at Lani but when he did he turned around and wacked Rude in this face.

Is today wack-Rude-in-the-face-day? Because it seems he gets hit a lot.

He rubbed his nose where Reno had accidently hit him, as he did this he glared at Reno.

Reno smiled sheepishly and shrugged it off, "sorry about that" he whispered.

Then Reno, successfully, turned around without hitting anyone and nodded his head.

They then all continued to their spot.

But while they were walking, Riku and Selphie were having a conversation.

"Um… S-s-selphie. W-would you, ugh, like to g-go to-" Riku stuttered but got interrupted by Selphie.

"Riku, I would love to go to prom with you" she said with an honest smile.

Riku smiled just like her and then they held each others hands; interlocking there fingers.

They all continued walking.

Once they got there they saw Flaire and Axel sitting next to each other; talking.

The ones who didn't know Flaire introduced themselves to her.

They all took a seat and before long they were all talking like they had been friends forever. They were hoping to chat for a bit more; when the bell rang.

"Dammit!" Leo muttered under his breathe.

They all head off to their first class, Drama.

**Drama Room:**

"We have a new student miss, her name is Flaire" Namin'e said politely and sat down beside Roxas. Everyone else was already seated.

"Nice to meet you Flaire. Please take a seat".

Flaire did as she was told.

"Ok, my delightful class. I have put up the role list and I am hoping you looked at it" she said and saw all her students nod their heads, "Brilliant. Now, we already have costume designers and they know what costume they need. So once I finish speaking, our actors and actresses will go over to the other room and get your size measured. Then our costume designers will get to work. We already now were it is going to be held. We have banners, posters and tickets all ready. All we need is to make the props and get our actors and actresses ready for the show. So in class and in lunch time, it would be appreciated if you come in and help with the props. Other than that the students with roles will have to practise when they can. Does everyone understand?".

Everyone began to nod in reply.

"Splendid! If we get everything ready, that means when the day comes; we will have the venue ready, tickets out, advertisement done, the props and stage ready as we will have a great backstage crew, the actors and actresses all ready for their acts and the costumes all done so they can look the part" she had joy coming from every single word she said, "This shall be amazing!" she stated with a lovely smile.

Everyone else was excited too.

"Ok, let's get to work!" she ordered her class.

All the actors and actresses went to the other room to be sized. Some went to start making props. And the students that were left were going to be the backstage crew.

"Ok, we had to get the fastest students to be the backstage crew. You will be the ones who will set the props for scenes when the lights go off so that the next scene can begin" she said still very excited, "You are our main backstage crew Leo and Alex".

Leo and Alex smirked. 'Of course' they thought.

They are fast! And why wouldn't they be!?

They are the ninja twins after all! So they would be perfect for getting the props and stage all ready for scenes. They work well in the shadows' and are fast.

Perfect at what they do, they do suit this role.

The teacher made a wise choice.

After the backstage crew was picked, they went on to help the props be done.

Later on in the lesson, they were going to have a break and watch the Princess and The Pauper movie so their minds could be refreshed. After that it would be back to work to get everything ready.

The students who were the actors and actresses came back and so their teacher took the opportunity to give them their scripts.

"Here are the scripts to the play. Read the words, learn the words, live the words!," she said smiling, yet again, "You can go over there and practice, and we will use the remaining days of this week before the holidays to get some things ready. We already know you can all sing. And you all sing beautifully. I also know you can all act as well".

"So… I have a really good team! With you and all the others, we should be done in no time. But we should not rush… We still have term three and some of term four… We are actually ahead of time. That is why we are soon going to pack up and relax, take a break, and watch the movie!" she added.

They all smiled brightly at the information their teacher gave them and went over to practise.

Lani and Hale were practising the part were they were in the mines. The others who were suppose to practise too, wanted to watch them. So they sat around Lani and Hale.

Lani and Hale began their scene.

"Do you know why I didn't want to marry the king?" Lani, being Princess Anneliese, said.

"You weren't ready to get married" Hale said, acting his role; Julian.

"Nooo… I was in-love with somebody else…" Lani said and glanced over at Hale/Julian, "… My best friend… The man who's taught me so much".

"But… I'm not a king... I-I can't give you what he can".

"I think your like this" Lani/Princess Anneliese said, pretending to hold the crystal type rock like in the movie.

"A Rock?" Hale/Julian said and raised a brow.

Lani laughed and smiled, "Unassuming on the outside". Pretending to crack open the crystal type rock, she continued, "But a treasure within".

Lani smiled her sweet smile which immediately made him smile. Even though he was suppose to for the play, it just came naturally.

Lani and Hale hugged to continue with the scene and stopped it there so that the others good tell them how they went and what they thought.

"That looked perfect" Jet commented.

"But _we_ can surely act too!" Hazel added.

They silently laughed and continued on.

Everyone was doing their tasks, their jobs, and everything was going right.

The teacher then called in for pack-up, so everyone packed up and got ready for the movie.

What an amazing movie, and play, they had ahead of them.

* * *

_Author: _

Seeker: Wow…

Lani: You're saying wow to your on story?

Seeker: For one, it _**was**_ wow… and also that took me a bit to do! XD I'm proud! :D

Lani: I see! ^^

Hazel: Yeah… anyway… next chapter will be the holidays and we will go shopping, isn't that right Seeker?

Seeker: Exactly!

Jet: Shopping? Don't tell me we are going just to hold their bags.

Seeker: I never thought of that. Now I have the idea. Thank you Jet!

Hale: Good going…

Seeker: No… I wouldn't do that to you guys. Anyway, here is my dedication:

**Dedication: To: Luckycookie:**

Lucky Last dedication for the day! :D

I am always delighted to see your reviews! :D I love reading them and seeing what you think! So I hope you always review!!! It always puts a smile on my face seeing reviews from you! And that's true. Lolz I rhymed. Anyway, you also keep me on track remembering me to update, so thank you! And you're an awesome fan/reader/reviewer! Thanks!

**So, last thing before I go!...**

**Pretty Please Review! ^^**


	15. Shopping Spree

_**Moron High… Twilight Town**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 15- Shopping Spree**_

Seeker: Yay, holidays for you guys! :D

Axel: Awesome.

Seeker: I know I am XD

Axel: Okay…?

Seeker: Anyway, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry everyone. Been too busy. X.X But here it is! ^w^

Lani and Hazel: Then we better start… after the summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Moron High you can say is a bit insane. Hence the name. Sora and all the others, including the org go to school and when 18 new kids arrive; things get a bit over the top. Watch what happens with the new kids in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts characters or figures and I don't own much of the games because if I did, I'd be the owner. I also don't own the ninja turtles and twilight because I she did, I'd probably star in them and really, half the human population would be 'gone' and I would have katanas… and plus keyblades. **I DON'T OWN ANY OF KH STUFF, TMNT STUFF, OR TWILIGHT STUFF!**

Seeker: ENJOY! :D

This chapter is dedicated to Leo's Katanas! For loving this story sooo much that she keeps telling me to freaking update! And now I'm going to. So here you go LK! :D Look down the bottom to read my message! ^w^

* * *

The day went quickly and so did the rest of the week. In a flash it was already the holidays and they were all relaxing and doing what ever the hell they wanted to do. Their holidays were short, only two weeks long, and they all decided to meet up at the mall to buy their prom outfits.

To most of the girls this meant '_**SHOPPING SPREE!**_'.

So everyone met up at the mall's entrance and walked in together. Their crowd was huge and used up a lot of space but good thing their mall had renovations and was twice as big with as twice as much room… and shops.

This meant more shopping for the girls.

They all walked around for a while, occasionally pointing to shops that were of interest or taking a look at some shops. Boys like Roxas and Sora went to have a look at some skateboards on display. Saying those were the new limited edition metallic skateboards that all skateboard fans dream about. They sighed, seeing the price. But both Namin'e and Kairi had this mischievous grin on there faces, probably thinking they should buy those skateboards for their boys. Roxas and Sora had nothing to worry about.

Kairi and Namin'e nudged Selphie and she took notice. "Sora, Roxas come over here. I just saw the most handsome suits ever!" she said, grabbing there shoulders and dragging them away, not without winking towards Kairi and Namin'e; who went into the skateboard shop to buy those skateboards Sora and Roxas were eyeing. They had the money for it, because they had been saving up to buy the boys something for a long time.

After they had bought the skateboards, they then bought some wrapping paper and went to Kairi's parents' car (after telling Kai's parents about their plan and asking them if they could wrap them there and place it in the car for safe keeping). Once there, they wrapped the presents and added a bow for appearance before writing 'To Sora' or 'To Roxas' on the front and putting it in the boot of the car. This way the boys would have a huge surprise later. They locked the light blue car and headed for the mall's entrance again.

Once there they handed the keys back to Kairi's parents before heading of to find everyone else.

What they didn't know is that Roxas and Sora already bought the girls a special gift. Pairing necklaces that matched the colours of their girls' eyes. They thought it would match them so well and even Selphie approved of it.

Of course while this was happening all the other boys were buying gifts for their girls and all the girls were buying gifts for their boys. Probably because everyone was in the spirit and they had a chance to buy something for those they love; and now it was especially good with all the new shops and stalls.

After all that, everyone met up at the fountain at the centre of the mall. They weren't expecting so many more people there, seeing as now Axel, Flaire, Zexion, Xion, Marluxia, Larxene, Reno, Rude, Kura, Kyu, and the other org members were there too. It seemed like everyone was here today.

"Hey guys" a soft sweet voice spoke as the lavender haired girl waved towards them. This was Xion of course and she was standing beside Zexion.

"We're here to go shopping, right?" Flaire said with a cute enthusiasm as she stood up from sitting on the fountains edge.

"Yep" Lani was the first to reply, "We've been buying presents all day. So we better start buying the actual outfits".

Alex didn't want to buy a dress. No way in hell. So she had this big plan to get out of such a situation. She chuckled to herself. No one noticed because it was low and stealthy… except one person noticed; a certain ninja brother.

But Leo shrugged it off.

"You seem different Flaire" Hazel said, eyeing the way she stood a bit behind Axel like as if Axel was protecting her from the world and everything else. Like a protective dog ready to bite anyone who would harm his owner. It was a bit unusual from Axel the 'I'm-going-to-burn-this-because-it-would-look-more-appealing-that-way' Axel.

This made Hazel wonder what happened over the few days of their holiday.

Flaire blushed and looked away. "Umm… I do?" she replied with a murmur.

"I know!" Lani suddenly stated in a matter-of-fact-way. "You guys are going to prom together because you both _like-like_ each other. I'm right, aren't I?" she replied with a smirk.

Axel and Flaire both blushed at that exact wording and looked away. Lani was right.

Everyone was looking at Lani weirdly, "How the hell would you suggest that?".

"Hello… it's easy to see! The way they are standing together and look at each other and blush. The way they were talking to each other at school; you could so see something; and so they spent the holiday together, the spark grew, until one of them asked the other to prom. And tada! Now they're here to buy their prom outfits and spend yet another day together. They both so like each other!". This is when Lani squealed like a school girl… in which she is of course…"It's so adorable!" she added with yet another squeal.

Flaire and Axel only blushed harder, proving that Lani was indeed correct. "Yeah, I asked her to prom" Axel said, running his fingers through his hair with a slight blush still visible on his face.

Squeals erupted from most the girls while the other org members and the boys were truly glad that their mate had finally found a girl. Lani was squealing like a total fan girl which made both Alex and Leo mutter a silent 'fan girl alert'.

No one could do anything about it, might as well wait until Lani settled down. At least she wasn't a total, ultimate, fan girl… those are the ones everyone should be afraid of.

"Also, Bella and Kyle are going to prom together" Xion pointed out.

Both Bella and Kyle blushed pure red and yelled, "Xion!". They were trying to keep it a surprise.

"Whoops" she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Whoa" Sam commented, "quite a few people already".

"That's why we should get shopping!" Leah stated with such enthusiasm that would put any cheerleader to shame.

Everyone nodded and walked off to a shop Selphie spotted earlier with the most; and I quote; _'the most dazzling outfits in the world… and in outer space! All those Martians are just _dying_ from our fabulous fashion designs'_. Which got a couple of laughs from the gang.

They walked into the shop, and wow Selphie was right. There were thousands of different suits in all shades of colours and in all shapes and sizes. Many looked absolutely handsome and many looked dazzling or mature. Some where just too hard to pass up, and even some of the boys who never dreamed of wearing a suit thought that it would be okay to try at least once.

Not only did they have suits but they had everything else ranging from shirts, to pants, jeans, beanies, outfits, sports, rainy day outfits. They had everything. It was like you could come here for any occasion what-so-ever. They even had things other than clothes, like shoes or belts.

And then came the girl section. All the girls practically gasped and ran into that section. There were thousands of different outfits, shirts, skirts, mini skirts, long socks, boots, everything! The girls felt like they were in heaven. Except for Alex who felt sick… until she saw a section filled with ninja gear and ninja outfits. She thought the place was a little okay after that.

"Oh my gosh!" Lani squealed. "Hazel come over here!". With that Hazel ran past tons of stacked clothes and shelves until she got to Lani. "This is perfect for you! I found it. What you think?".

Hazel looked over it a couple of times and she just couldn't resist. It was everything. It was beautiful, graceful, pretty, and everything you would want for prom. But not only that but it matches her skin and even looks a little evil. She smiled at it and asked if she could try it on and went into a dressing room.

Over at the boy section Hale and Jet were trying on these awesome suits they found. It matched their nicely tanned skin and made them look handsome and mature but easy-going too. They felt comfortable in it and it was a good price too.

They wondered how the girls were going while the other boys commented on how they looked. They decided to buy the suits and afterwards helped out the other boys.

Over at the girl section, Hazel was out and about in her dazzling outfit. Everyone was speechless. There wouldn't be any other dress in this whole shop that would even match how perfect this was on Hazel. She looked absolutely perfect and graceful but also evil with the added feature that swayed around her neck. She seriously should were this. She would knock the air out of any boy and render them speechless.

After a bit she decided on buying it, seeing as she actually liked how the dress felt and how it swayed as she walked. And because it looked absolutely awesome on her. She payed and went back to help the other girls, just as Lani entered the dressing room after finding this fabulous dress that was just waiting for her to try on.

Over at the boy section, most of the boys had already found their suits; which all worked well with their skin tone and made them absolutely irresistible. They felt comfortable and handsome enough to be models and so they bought the suits and were now all finding accessories or shoes that would match. After that they were all practically done seeing as they would have their suits, shoes and all the necessaries.

They wondered how the girls were, seeing as the stereotype always showed girls take longer. And because they were nearly all done themselves.

And over at the girl section, most girls had found their outfits and were looking for accessories of their own and boots or matching shoes. But some were still deciding. However Lani was pretty sure about what she was wearing. It was so amazingly cute and pretty and matched her so well. She loved it, seeing as she loves dresses in the first place, and well; it really matched her. The graceful dress matched her hair and eye colour and she had even found accessories and shoes that matched too. Her outfit was complete and looked gorgeous on her and against her skin. So she went to the counter and bought it. Then she and Hazel; since they were both completely done; decided to help the other girls.

The boys were all done now, and had all paid. They were all outside of the shop just hanging around seeing as they shouldn't disrupt the girls. They were just wondering how long the girls would take… and if the girls had any other plans this afternoon.

And were the girls were, every single girl was done with their outfit including everything from top to bottom and everyone had paid. Even Alex had found an outfit and paid. The only person who was still deciding was Jane.

She didn't know wether she should were the outfit in her right hand, or the outfit in her left hand. And the girls were having a hard time deciding too. Both outfits matched the girl magnificently but none really screamed, '_Jane_'.

And then an idea snapped into both Lani and Hazel's mind.

"Hazel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lani questioned her best friend.

"Well, are you thinking we should get Taylor to decide, seeing as he is her date?" Hazel replied.

"Great minds do think alike" Lani spoke, as they both did a high-five.

"What do you think about that, Jane?" Leah asked, hearing Lani and Hazel's conversation.

"Sure, sure" she replied, with a shy smile.

Lani and Hazel gave a nod before going outside to get Taylor. They were the ones who had the idea in the first place.

"Hey guys" they said as they stepped outside. The boys turned around, "You girl's done?".

"Nope" they both said with teasing grins, "We've only began!" and they added a few laughs.

"What?!" the boys replied and then groaned, "We will be here forever" one muttered.

"Jeez, we are damn good actors Hazel!" Lani stated and they both did a high-five.

"Which is why we are perfect for our roles" Hazel replied with a grin.

"What?" the boys questioned, confused.

"We are all done and ready. Except Jane. We found perfect shoes and accessories and stuff for her. It's just her outfit, she doesn't know what to pick. So we need Taylor to pick" Lani explained, "And quick!".

"Me?" Taylor asked, "Why?".

"Because you're a fabulous secret agent who actually is a talking leopard…" Hazel replied sarcastically, "why do you think we need you to help?!".

Lani laughed at Hazel's sarcasm.

All the boys did too, even Taylor. When Hazel did sarcasm, it wasn't to be mean to someone, or to insult someone, or to make someone look stupid. It was just because Hazel saw the opportunity and took it. And the stuff she comes up with was… and always is… funny!

"Ok, I get it" Taylor said with a grin, and Hazel grinned back; obviously because she is just too good at what she does; and then he walked into the shop. Everyone else following behind.

As he walked in, he spotted the most breath-taking dress he has ever seen. And he couldn't help but think, '_Jane_' as he saw it. It was Jane's three favourite colours and she always loved clothes with her three fav colours on it. It looked really cute and he couldn't help but think how cute it would look on her. And it does look like something she would wear.

Hazel and Lani saw what he was looking at and they couldn't help but grin enthusiastically. "Taylor, you're a genius!" both replied as they went to the dress, taking it and ran towards Jane. Then taking the other clothes out of her hands, placing all the accessories, shoes and so on as well as the dress into her hands and pushing her towards the dressing room.

"Try that one Jane. It practically screams '_Jane_'. And it will so match you" they said and went to place everything else away; while explaining to everyone what was going on.

The boys caught up and everyone knew what was happening and soon enough Jane stepped out; and everyone, all the girls and boys, were damned speechless!

"Where'd you find this? It is absolutely perfect and it's my size, fits perfectly actually. And my favourite colours! It looks absolutely cute and oh my, I looked into that mirror and I couldn't believe it. It's so darn adorable… and matches the shoes and accessories you all picked out" she said looking over her outfit, which really did suit her so well. "Where'd you find it?".

When everyone finally could talk, Lani and Hazel spoke in sync, "Taylor found it while he walked in and we thought _'Perfect!'_ and then rushed over to see what you look like in it. Doesn't Taylor have a good eye for fashion!". They gave a few giggles as said boy blushed, "And it looks like he picked right, because you look stunning and you seem to like it too" they added in a sing-song voice.

"Wow, thanks Taylor!" she said with a warm smile, making the boy blush harder.

"No problem" he said in his lovely voice.

After a few minutes Jane was back in the clothes she was wearing and her prom outfit was bought and in a bag. They all made there way out of the shop, with all their bought items and decided that they should probably call it a day.

They said there goodbye's and went home in their parents cars; because they are all still young to drive; and when they got home they placed their bought clothes into their closets and placed the presents they bought for their special someone in a good spot.

The day was nearly over, and what a day they had. Before they knew it the sun was setting as everyone peered out of their bedroom windows. Soon it was bedtime and everyone was about to go to sleep before their phones rang and they went to check what was going on.

'_Hey, does everyone want to go get our hair cut tomorrow. Maybe a bit of pampering too. I'm dying for a new style and it could be good because of the play and prom. Yeah, yeah, they are way off… but it'll give us time to get use to our new styles. What do you think?'_ was a text from Leah.

Well… they bought presents and their outfits today… why not?

It seems that tomorrow, everyone was going to meet up again. Good too, the holidays seem to be passing quickly for the students.

* * *

_Authors Notes: _

Seeker: So what does everyone think?

Lani: I'm so excited. I don't think I can sleep!

Seeker: Really? Well… you should get some sleep. You've got lots of stuff to do.

Lani: I know, I know.

Hazel: Anyway… it looks like well be getting haircuts or trims and such next chapter.

Seeker: Yep, then back to school for you guys.

Jet: Really, that feels so soon!

Seeker: Well in reality… yes. But in the story, time would have gone by.

Hale: True.

Seeker: I'm happy though. This is like nearly 7-8-9 pages long in word. Not to mention it has lots and lots of description so you know what's going on and the paragraphs are huge. And I think I've explained everything well, as well as I'm sure I haven't left anything out; and everything is going as planned! Which means there's no problem! And it's holidays here, so I should be able to update more! Which means everything's going good. ^w^

Alex: That's good to hear.

Leo: And why didn't you explain what the actual suits and dresses looked like?

Seeker: It's because you will find out the colours and what style the outfits are when prom comes. That's right, it's a surprise, and you will all find out at prom time. So now, here is my message for Leo's Katanas!

* * *

**Message: To: Leo's Katanas:**

Hey Leo's Katanas! I hope you liked the chapter and I should be updating more soon. This took me ages to do, because I had to re-read most of the chapters to figure out where I was because I forgot who had dates and where they were in the school year X.X But now I know, so it's all good. And the story should be updated soon. I hope you like it, please review. And Merry Christmas! :D

**So, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**^^ And Pretty Please Review! ^^**


End file.
